Bishies oujisama
by 1 m a y a 4
Summary: Fairy Gakuen's female population had their hearts broken by Fairy Gakuen's princes. Makarov will not tolerate them any longer. With that he asked his granddaughter or her parents to help him handle them with possibilities of finding her a fiancée.
1. Introduction

**Hey guys! So Here's the info for the next story I'm making! I know I make many stories, but aren't finished with it. So anyway! **

**I make stories left and right to keep my mind going. Seriously I can't think of anything good without good inspiration.**

**These are the results of the poll: Thanks to everyone that had participated and answered ^^**

**1**** Natsu =19 » 26%**

**2**** Gray =13 » 18%**

**3**** Sting =11 » 15%**

**4**** Loke =11 » 15%**

**｡◕‿◕****｡**

**=Introduction=**

**NATSU DRAGNEEL**

Son and heir to the Dragneel's Corporation. He is a 17 year old guy that has squinty onyx eyes, pink hair and a well fit body. He has a younger sister named Wendy. His parents sent him to Fairy Gakuen in hopes to fix his barbaric attitude. Although his attitude changed, it changed into a player. Thus his parents let him stay at the academy until his attitude changes to good. While at it they hope he can find a fiancé that'll be able to handle him. He likes spicy and hot foods. At first glance he may be rude and hard to get along with, but once you get to know him you'll know that he has a soft spot for love.

**GRAY FULLBUSTER**

Son of the Fullbuster's Corporation. A 17 year old guy with black hair, dark blue eyes and a well fit body. He has an older brother named Lyon. Making him the second in line to be the heir for their Corporation. Elders are telling him to follow his brother's steps in preceding their Corporation. He purposely didn't study well, and dropped his grades, yet his smart. So when he heard Fairy Gakuen from his friend Loke Celeste, he decided to study there and escape the pressure being directed at him. He wants to find a girl that will like him for who he is and not just his money.

**STING EUCLIFFE**

He has a slim, yet muscular and toned young man of average height with blond hair, which is kept in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead. Another 17 years old guy that is a distant cousin of Natsu Dragneel. He has an earring in his left ear, that makes him look like a bad boy. His infamous drop dead smirk makes the girls around him like and want him more. Although he is a playful he just wants to find a special girl that his eyes is currently looking for.

**LOKE CELESTE**

He is the heir to the Celeste Corporation. He is a 17 years old guy that has a slim body, and has orange hair. He often wears a pair of blue tinted sunglasses and a ring on his right hand's pointer finger. His parents have seen how he threats girls and was fed up with his flirtatious attitude. He has been nicknamed 'Casanova' for that. He is the flirtatious of the bunch that loves the attention of the girls. He was sent to Fairy Gakuen to fix his attitude, although that is still undergoing he'll experience what it feels like when he can't catch the attention of a certain girl.

**LUCY HEARTPHILIA**

She is the Granddaughter of Makarov Dreyar, current principal of Fairy Gakuen. She is a 17 years old girl that has blonde hair, average height and a curvy yet sexy body and honey brown eyes. The daughter of Layla Sinclair Heartphilia and Jude Dreyar Heartphilia. She has a bubbly and sweet understanding attitude. Often she is asked out by guys in her school, but she declines them due to the fact that she is focusing on her studies and her work. She is working as a model alongside her friend Mirajane Stauss, for Sorcerer's Magazine. She loves books, often she writes some trying to make her own story. She has never been kissed, never been on a date, and never had a boyfriend. Will this Fairy guardian be able to tame these 4 princes? or will they tame her instead?

**Let's join Lucy's life, as she handles these guys that'll she be living with at Fairy Gakuen!**

►**Also this story is inspired by another manga named 'Oujisama no Tsukurikata' (Standard disclaimers applied ü)**

**Well that's all for now! I hope everyone will support me with this new story I'm making!**

**~maya14™~**

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^ **

**so click this button **

**｡◕‿◕****｡**


	2. Didn't they tell you?

**Guess what! It's time to read chapter 1! Hahah! I'm so happy that you guys want to read it! Thanks to all those that reviewed! You guys made me happy!**

**Review Corner!**

**To **Uchiha MeNikki: Haha! Thanks so much for that observation! You got most of it right! I'm glad you have almost the same imagination as me! Hope we can help each other in the future ^^

**To **alinekiryuu : Thanks! I might make that, although not yet since it's just starting XD

**To **jasmine831: Those 3 other girls might come in the later part of the story. For now they'll revolve around Lucy

**To **ixburnout: Really? Thanks! Did you read my other stories?

**To **WendySorcerresSky : Here it is! ^^ Sorry for the wait!

**To **Anaa: Wow! I didn't know my story was being read in other places! Hope you like it ^^

**To **HinaSnowBastia **: **Here's the 1st chapter ^^ Hope you like it WvW

**Disclaimers: STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**(;vWv;)**

"Jii-chan!" a perky voice shouted. A girl with blonde hair, and big brown eyes was running towards the school gates. Awaiting her was a small man with blonde hair too.

"Lucy!" The small man greeted him back. A few seconds later she was in front of him grinning and panting from the running she just did.

"Welcome back!" He greeted grinning at her. In return Lucy smiled regaining her breath.

"It sure it Jii-chan! I missed you!" Lucy said hugging him.

Now let me introduce my grandfather. He is Makarov Dreyar, the current principal of Fairy Gakuen.

Fairy Gakuen was made by the founder Mavis Vermillion. It is said that this school was for every child that had dreams and fantasies, ready to be shared to everyone. Although it is a wealthy school, my grandfather often finds someone new and brings he/she here. He'll give them scholarships so that they can stay. He is very kind, but somehow manages to be so temper mental at the same time.

"Come, let's go walk around. I'm sure you would want to see the place where your parents have met" Makarov said chuckling as he saw his granddaughter's face blushing. He knew she was a romantic type like her mother. Often reads romances in them. He did also heard the other day from her daughter – in – law that she keeps declining the suitors after her. She said she wanted to fins her own love life.

"Hai~" Lucy said, happily following her grandfather. Going to different places like the garden, or the greenhouse, the pavilion, they went to so many places; they stopped at the fountains area that was in the middle of the school (If you could see it from the sky that is XD).

"Ah~ That was fun jii-chan! This place is so pretty and exciting! No wonder mama and papa fell in love at this place" Lucy said drinking from her bottle of water. Makarov chuckled.

"Don't worry you'll get to experience that too" Makarov said grinning at her.

"Ehhh? Nande?" Lucy asked clearly confused.

"Didn't your parents tell you that'll you'll be staying here?" Makarov asked. _I bet that Jude didn't tell his own daughter. Leaving his old man to tell her, that idiot son I have. _Makarov thought.

"Iie! Why would I be staying here then Jii-chan?" Lucy asked eyes wide.

"They said they wanted you to find your fiancée here" Makarov said, _and to help me with those 4 hehehe._ He thought.

"Fiancee! I told them I don't want to get married at a young age!" Lucy pouted. _ Stupid mama and papa!_ She cursed in her head.

"Why not? You're a 17 years old already. I think it's about time you thought about those kind of things" Makarov said, well more like pointed out.

"Demo… I don't know" Lucy mumbled, making Makarov sigh. "But! I'll stay here until then!" Lucy added giving her grandpa a smile.

"Great! Well take care of the 4 boys at Fairy Dorm!" Makarov said standing up and walking back towards his office.

"Chotto matte Jii-chan!"Lucy shouted, but he kept going. Lucy sighed in defeat and irritation.

_Why do I need to take care of guys? Aren't they old enough to handle things on their own? And who are those boys anyway? _Lucy thought walking in some direction that the map said to follow. She got it earlier from Makarov. Little did she know eyes were watching her.

**(;O/o;)**

"Hey guys! Who's that?" a voice said. Pointing at Lucy who was busy grumbling to herself, as she looked over the map.

"Wow isn't she a Bishoujo?" another voice asked. A guy whistled focusing his eyes on her.

"I wonder what her name is?" another voice asked.

"Hey isn't that oyajii's granddaughter?" another voice asked them.

""NANI!" all of them said.

"Well then guys let's welcome her then" a voice said smirking as he eyed the blonde girl below them.

**(: OwO :)**

**Maya's Japanese translations:**

**jii-chan :** grandpa/ grandfather **Demo: **but** Nande: **why** Iie:** No** Hai: **Yes** Nani:** what** Chotto – matte: **Please wait **Bishoujo: ** beautiful girl

►**Also this story is inspired by another manga named 'Oujisama no Tsukurikata' (Standard disclaimers applied ü)**

**(=VwV=)**

**And it's done! Well how was the first chapter so far? Did anyone get excited or intrigued? Sorry if it's short! Hahah! Let me wait for those reviews! Hey if they are many I'll post the next chapter soon! ^^**

**LIKE IT! HATE IT!**

**REVIEW IT!**

**P.S Another poll has been placed on my account, please answer it ^^**

**~maya14~**


	3. The 4 princes & Happy

**ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ**

**Summary:**Fairy Gakuen's Princes have been breaking the female population's hearts. Makarov can't tolerate them any longer for their acts. Thus he asked his granddaughter to help them become the Princes with kind hearts. Although she also has to look for a fiancée, whether she likes it or it's going to be a force marriage.

**｡◕‿‿◕｡**

**Review corner:**

**To alinekiryuu :** Thanks! I didn't know this story is cute ^^

**To HinaSnowBastia** **:** Here's the next chapter my friend :]

**To Uchiha MeNikki :** That's good to know ^^ Hope you will support this story until the end :]

**To Hachibukai :** Let's see if it'll work out. By the way! I love your stories! And I'm glad a good writer like you has reviewed my story ^^ It's an honor tehe :]

**Disclaimers: STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**｡◕‿‿◕｡**

"Hello Ojou-sama" a voice startled her. Turning around she saw 4 boys. One had black hair; one had pink hair, one blonde and a ginger haired one. All of them were about the same age as her, but all in all they were good looking.

"Can we ask what your name is?" The black haired boy asked. Lucy blinked at them.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartphilia, and you are?" Lucy asked back, eyeing them carefully. _Could these 4 be the guys grandpa said to take care of? Aren't they old enough to take care of themselves?_

"I'm Loke Celeste. Nice to meet you Lucy - hime" The ginger haired guy said, grabbing her hand he kissed the back of it. Lucy felt her face heat up.

"J-Just Lucy is fine Loke" Lucy stammered snatching her hand back. Loke chuckled at her innocent reaction.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster" The black haired boy said, giving her a bouquet of white roses. "Thanks" she mumbled, accepting the bouquet. Gray smiled at her.

"Yo I'm Natsu Dragneel! Nice to meet you Luigi!" The pink haired boy said grinning, placing his arm on her shoulder as he pulled her to him. He then rubbed his right cheek on her left cheek. This gesture made Lucy flustered, as gentle as she could she pushed him away from her.

"It's Lucy" Lucy corrected smiling at his pouting face, the fact that she pushed him away.

"And I'm Sting Eucliffe, that baka Natsu is my cousin" The blonde haired said pointing at the glaring pink head.

"That's surprising… Nice to meet you thou" Lucy said smiling at him. Sting smiled back, leaning over her, he kissed her cheek. Lucy blushed harder as she backed away from him. Sting smirked at her.

"N-Nice to meet you guys" She said placing her hands on her cheek in hopes to let her blush go away fast.

"Uhmm,,,, Do you guys know where Fairy Dorm is?" Lucy asked them shifting her sling bag on her shoulder.

"Of course we do" Loke said. The boys grinned at her, which made Lucy think twice about asking them for directions.

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

_Dear Lucy,_

_I'm sure when you read this you have already met the 4 princes. I'm sure that I told you that your parents had asked me to take care of you here at the academy. Therefore they had also instructed that you must find a suitable fiancée, that or they will sent a candidate instead. So what I'm saying dear granddaughter, every event we will hold in this academy you are required to join in a way._

_P.S be careful with that 4 boys, they might attack you. So don't let your guard down, try and make them good princes._

_P.S.S they're perverts!_

_Your Jii-chan,_

_Makarov_

Lucy read the letter that was placed on top of her luggage that was in front of her door room. The boys followed her into her room. Lucy slumped on her bed reading the letter over and over. The boys took their places around her.

Loke sat on her computer chair, Natsu sat beside her, and Gray leaned on her bed post, while Sting leaned on her drawer facing her.

"You okay?" Natsu asked beside her. Lucy glanced at him and blinked a few seconds.

"Yeah, don't worry" Lucy reassured him with a smile.

"Really then I'll get Happy! I'm sure you'll like him!" Natsu said bouncing of her bed, running out of her room.

"Happy?" Lucy asked the other three.

"His pet cat" Gray answered.

"Oh and don't get surprised" Loke added.

"Why?"

"Becau-"

"Here! Meet Happy!" Natasu shouted running back inside the room. Loke's answered was stopped by then.

"Awww.. He's so cute~" Lucy gushed looking at the blue cat in front of her. Natsu placed Happy on her bed, sitting on the bed. Lucy wanted to hug the cat, so when her hand was about to reach it.

"Aye!" the cat said. Lucy's hand stopped midway.

"The cat just… talked" Lucy breathed out, while she stared at the cat in front of her.

Once again it said 'Aye!'. Before everything went black.

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Maya's used Japanese Translations:**

**Ojou-sama:** Young Miss **baka:** idiot **Hime:** princess** Hentai:** pervert

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Omake -Perverts-**

**Lucy: ***laying on her bed her back on the comforters*

**Natsu: ***laying beside her*

**Lucy: **Why are you guys here in my room?

**Loke:** Nothing~ we were just bored

**Gray:** And we have nothing to do

**Sting:** So here we are!

**Lucy: **You guys are weird!

**Natsu: ** You're the weird one Luce! Look you're all squishy! *pokes her thigh and breast*

**Lucy:** Kyahhh! You pervert! *smacks his head real hard, crossing her arms over her chest*

**Loke: **Hey! I want to try! *moves closer to Natsu and Lucy*

**Gray: **Me too! *moves closer to them*

**Sting: **Don't try it guys, just do it. Like this *squeezes Lucy's breast*

**Lucy:** Kyaaahh! HENTAI! *punching Sting in the face*

**Sting: ***K.O*

**Natsu, Loke, Gray: ***sweat drops*

**►Also this story is inspired by another manga named 'Oujisama no Tsukurikata' (Standard disclaimers applied ü) ◄**

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**A new poll is up on my account, answer it to help me with the story ^w^**

**｡◕‿◕｡ So click the button bellow｡◕‿◕｡**

**~maya14™~**


	4. Aqua phobia

**ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ**

**Summary: **Fairy Gakuen's Princes have been breaking the female population's hearts. Makarov can't tolerate them any longer for their acts. Thus he asked his granddaughter to help them become the Princes with kind hearts. Although she also has to look for a fiancée, whether she likes it or it's going to be a force marriage.

**｡◕‿‿◕｡**

**Review corner:**

**To **IrishElvnorWhiteDreyar : Really? Thanks! I didn't think making an omake would be a good choice XD

**To **UchihaMeNikki : Ara? Really! Thanks my friend ^^ I won't disappoint you in the later chapters!

**To **Da : Thanks! Although I'll try and lessen my use on Japanese words, still I think it's nice to know some words in Japanese. Don't worry the translations are at the end of the stories ^^

**To **SasuNarulover49 : Thanks! I'll try and make it good until the end ^^ Help me spread it ne?

**To **Hachibukai : Hai! Updating now ^^ Yes they're perverts!

**To **PurpleDiva888 : Yes I'm still accepting votes, the poll is still up on my account ^^ Arigatou!

**To **HinaSnowBastia : Hai hai! ^^

**Disclaimers: STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**｡◕‿‿◕｡**

"_Mama!" a sobbing little blonde haired girl shouted. A minute or so a lady came bursting in towards the room, hastily seating beside the sobbing child, pulling her into a hug._

"_Ssshhh Lucy…Mama's here" Layla said trying to come little Lucy. *Boom* Another thunder came scaring the poor girl out. Lucy hugged her mother tighter. Just then a man came into the room, joining the two girls on the bed._

"_Don't worry Lucy it won't hurt you" Jude said hugging them both._

"_But…But-" *Boom* *Boom* Two loud thunder came. It made Lucy cry louder, Layla rocked her back and forth calming her down as she can. Jude was thinking what he could do to stop her crying._

"_Don't worry Lucy, Mama and Papa are here to keep you safe" Jude said ruffling her hair._

"_Papa's right Lucy, we will always keep you safe! Until you find someone to protect you" Layla added smiling at their daughter._

_Lucy looked up at her parents both of them were smiling at her. She rubbed her tears away still sobbing, but she gave them a toothy smile._

"_I have Mama and Papa here to keep me safe! So I don't need anyone to protect me!" Lucy said hugging them both. Layla giggled at what she said, Jude just chuckled._

_The storm stopped soon and came out the night moon. In Layla and Jude's arms were their daughter Lucy, who had fallen asleep from all the crying she did. Both of them smiled at the sleeping figure of their daughter._

**｡◕‿‿◕｡**

Lucy woke up to the sound of chirping birds. A cold breeze danced around her as she came out to the balcony. The clear blue sea greeted her, a great way to see first thing in the morning.

"I wonder… Why did that dream come up?" Lucy asked herself.

"Better eat some breakfast" She reminded herself. She came back inside her room, and took a bath.

**30 minutes later…..**

Lucy came out of her bathroom, fresh and ready to start the day. She wore jean shorts, pink doll shoes and a baby pink blouse. She let her hair cascade down her back, as she walked out of her room.

_Are they still asleep or are they up?_ She thought descending down the stairs. It was quiet, no boys in the living room or in the kitchen. It's like they vanished. That was until she went outside the dorm and went to the sea. That's when she saw them all laughing and having fun.

"Lucy~" Natsu shouted running towards her, scooping her in a bear hug. She laughed as she was spun around by her pink haired friend.

"Natsu! Put me down!" Lucy shrieked clutching onto his neck. Natsu spun around more then slowly placed her down on the sand.

"Hey sorry about scaring you last night" Natsu said scratching his neck.

"Don't worry I was just surprised" Lucy said smiling at him. Her smile, it made his face feel hot.

"U-uh! Come join us!" Natsu said grabbing her hand as he pulled her towards the others.

"LUCY!" The three other boys shouted grinning at her.

"Let's go swimming!" Gray said smiling. All of them were in their swimming trunks; their abs glistened with the water. She blushed; yes she was used to seeing male models in that state. Yet? Why is she blushing with just these 4 boys?

"S-sure, let me eat first 'kay?" Lucy said heading back to the dorms, until a hand stopped her in her tracks.

"Where are you going?" Loke asked still clutching her hand.

"Uh to eat?" Lucy answered.

"We have food here, come on!" Loke grinned pulling her along him. They reached a blanket with an umbrella above it. Baskets were under it. Loke sat down on the blanket patting the space beside him. Lucy hesitated, but sat down when he gave the puppy eyes. Loke pulled out some pancakes and some fruits, some apple juice offering it to Lucy.

"Awww! This tastes yummy!" Lucy complimented eating another bite of the pancake. Just then came the blue neko that scared Lucy last night.

"Lucy… Sorry for scaring you last night" Happy said looking sad at her. Lucy still wasn't sure how it's possible for a cat to talk, but she didn't care Happy is a cute cat. She scooped him up in a hug.

"It's okay Happy it just surprised me" Lucy said smiling, as she rummaged through the basket. She found a fish and gave it to Happy, who thanked her as he happily ate it.

Loke watched them a smile on his lips. The other boys Sting, Natsu and Gray were busy playing in the sea. Lucy and Happy were still eating laughing here and there at their topic. Loke looked at his friends having fun in the sea, he smiled solemnly at them. Lucy noticed this and thought why he looked like that? And why isn't he joining them?

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Lucy: **Ne Happy why isn't Loke joining them?

**Happy: **He's afraid of the water *nibbling on a fish*

**Lucy:** He is?

**Happy:** Aye!

**Lucy: ** Well then it's time to get over a phobia!

**Happy:** What's a phobia? Is it yummy?

**Lucy:** *sweat drops* It's not a food Happy

**Happy: **Awww *pouts*

**ⓛ ⓞ ⓥ ⓔღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐⓛ ⓞ ⓥ ⓔ**

"Hey Loke let's swim!" Lucy said pulling him to stand up.

"I...errr.." Loke panicked, he didn't want to swim. Nor did he want to die from it.

"Happy told me.. You have Aqua phobia right? I'll help you" Lucy said giving him gentle smile. Loke thought twice whether he should trust her or not.

"I'm afraid of something too you know, but Mama and Papa always helped me. So I want to help you too Loke, trust me?" Lucy said holding her hand out to him. He stood looking at it, then at her eyes. She gave him a reassuring smile, he smiled. Slowly he reached for her hand, Lucy squeezed it. She was about to pull him towards the sea, when he stopped her.

"You aren't going to swim in that right?" Loke asked pointing at her clothes. Lucy blinked then looked down at her clothes, then back at him. Slowly her face heated up as she saw him smiling innocently.

"I'm not stripping!" Lucy said shielding herself. Loke just laughed.

"I didn't say strip, I was just saying you might swim better without that clothes" Loke said, although he did want to see her body.

"Err.. Just this once" Lucy whispered but loud enough for Loke to hear. Lucy tugged on her blouse and pulled it off her, leaving her in her pink bra. She left her shorts on. Loke gawked at her. Her skin was so smooth, pink-ish white that looked so soft.

"S-stop staring Loke!" Lucy shouted shielding her chest. A blush clearly seen on her face.

"H-huh? Oh my bad!" Loke said getting out of his daze, giving her a smirk. Lucy glared at him when she saw the smirk.

"You better wipe that smirk of or I'll throw you in the sea" Lucy warned him. The fear of being thrown into the sea was seen on his face. Quickly Lucy mumbled a soft 'sorry', before she pulled him into the sea. He froze the instant he was in the water, but Lucy squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I'm here, see the water isn't bad right?" Lucy asked sweetly. Loke smiled and nodded walking towards her.

Lucy thought of a way for Loke to enjoy the sea, when he neared her she started splashing him. Loke shielded himself from the water splashes.

"See Loke, just like taking a bath right? Nothing scary" Lucy said giggling as she kept on splashing him. Loke was laughing, it was true. It was like just taking a bath or shower. Only he had Lucy with him and that made it more fun for him.

He trudged forward to her shielding himself from her splash attacks. Successfully he reached her and held her wrist to stop her. He was grinning, so was Lucy.

"Well it's true that you'd still have phobia over water but always remember I'm here" Lucy said giggling as she saw his face blush.

"You know Lucy you shouldn't be too sweet or else I'll have a tooth ache" Loke said cheekily.

"That is so CHEESY!" a voice startled them. When they turned around they saw Sting, Natsu and Gray grinning at the two. Lucy blushed at the cheesy line Loke said, and also because the other three boys saw them.

"Shut up Natsu!" Loke shouted back sticking his tongue out at them. Lucy laughed at his childish response.

Out of nowhere Lucy was snatched away from Loke. She was scooped up in the arms of none other than Sting.

"Ohh looky here! I have captured the princess!" Sing shouted running away from Loke, Gray and Natsu.

"Hey! Give Lucy back!" The other three boys shouted running after them.

"Well princess I can't wait what you have in stored for us" Sting said as he looked down at her and gave her a wink.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Lucy said blushing.

"By the way you should get that short of too!" Sting said smirking at the intensified blush she had.

"You PERVERT!" Lucy shouted hitting him in the chest that didn't quite affect him, because he just laughed it off.

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Maya's additional info:**

**Aqua phobia:** Fear of water :))

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ^^**

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Omake -Revenge-**

**Lucy: ***pulls her blouse off her*

**Loke: ***blushes*

**Gray: ***whistles*

**Natsu: ** Hey Lucy! Why are you giving only him a show? *pouts*

**Lucy: **I'm not giving him a show! I'm just helping him get over him aqua phobia! *blushes*

**Sting:** What phobia? That idiot doesn't have a phobia you know *looking at Loke*

**Lucy: ***glares at Loke*

**Loke: ***laughs nervously* I do have aqua phobia Lucy, don't believe that liar Sting!

**Sting: ** I'm not a liar! It's the truth! He was swimming before you came! Well why were you wet earlier? That's not sweat stupid! *points finger accusingly at Loke*

**Lucy:** Loke you liar! Get back here! I'm going to make you shark food! *runs after Loke*

**Loke: ** Nooo! *runs away from Lucy that was ready to kill him*

**Natsu:** Aww Lucy left with that idiot! *eating chicken*

**Gray: **He's dead, making Lucy bad isn't a good idea *remembering Sting being punched unconscious last night*

**Sting: ** Ahh sweet revenge *laughing like a bad guy*

**Natsu, Gray:** *sweat drops*

**►Also this story is inspired by another manga named 'Oujisama no Tsukurikata' (Standard disclaimers applied ü) ◄**

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**A new poll is up on my account, answer it to help me with the story ^w^**

**｡◕‿◕｡ So click the button bellow｡◕‿◕｡**

**~maya14™~**


	5. You're cute!

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**Summary: **Fairy Gakuen's Princes have been breaking the female population's hearts. Makarov can't tolerate them any longer for their acts. Thus he asked his granddaughter to help them become the Princes with kind hearts. Although she also has to look for a fiancée, whether she likes it or it's going to be a force marriage.

**｡****◕‿‿◕****｡**

**Review corner:**

**To** **HinaSnowBastia : **Haihai! ^^Arigatou :]

**To Hachibukai : **They are, aren't they? But they're cute! ^w^

**To UchihaMeNikki : **Really? Thanks! I'm glad I'm making the Omake's a regular thing ^^

**To IrishElvnorWhiteDreyar : **Thanks ^^

**To PurpleDiva888 : ** Hahah! Don't worry I plan to make the next chapter a GraLu moment ^^

**Disclaimers: STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**｡****◕‿‿◕****｡**

"Hey Natsu" Happy said gaining the attention of his friend that was lying on his back doing nothing.

"Hnn?" Natsu hummed.

"I think you should give this to Lucy" Happy said raising an envelope to him. Natsu looked at him; he saw something written on it. _Lucy._

"Where did you get that Happy?" Natsu asked confused, gently getting it from his neko friend.

"I found it in front of the door, I think it was slid under the door" Happy said remembering where he got it.

"Well wanna come with? Let's give it to Lucy!" Natsu said grinning at his pal.

"Aye sir!" Happy said jumping on his shoulder.

Natsu got up from his bed and headed towards Lucy's room on the far left of the corridor.

"LUCY!" Natsu and Happy shouted as the barged in her room.

Lucy was sound asleep on her bed. Natsu moved closer to her as he took a place beside her on her bed. He looked at her face, she looked so serene. Like a human doll sleeping in its beauty.

"Lucy. Wake up" Happy patted her hand that escaped her covers. Lucy groaned and moved slightly, slowly her eyes opened.

"Mmm?..Happy? Natsu? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked sleepily rubbing her eyes. Natsu was still looking at her; it was like he was watching a doll wake up, a porcelain doll that was just made for him. _Him?_ He felt his face heat up at that.

"Lucy! Here Happy found it!" Natsu said grinning as he tried to hide the growing blush on his cheeks. Happy snickered as he saw Natsu turning red.

"You llliiikkkeee her!" Happy said rolling his tongue.

"I-I do not!" Natsu defended himself, but the blush just intensified. And so Natsu and Happy argued back and forth, while Lucy who was still half asleep read the letter.

* * *

_Dear Lucy,_

_Good morning! If you're reading this letter I would like to ask you to come to my office. You should get your uniform checked if it fits you. I'll be waiting._

_P. S If you don't know where the office is, just ask someone:]_

_Your Jii-chan,_

_Makarov_

* * *

"Hey Natsu want to join me in a little errand?" Lucy asked sweetly. Natsu and Happy stopped their argument as they looked at the smiling Lucy.

"Onegai?" Lucy pleaded using her baby voice, batting her beautiful eyes at Natsu. Happy decided to get comfortable in her bed taking a nice sleep, while Lucy pulled the covers over him.

"U-uh..S-sure" Natsu stammered standing up to go back to his room.

"Thanks Natsu" Lucy said standing up from her bed as well to take a bath. When Natsu closed her bedroom door, he leaned against it. Releasing a breath that he didn't notice he was holding.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Natsu whispered to himself. Heading back his room he changed his clothes, lied down and waited for Lucy.

When he met Lucy about two days ago, the first thing he thought about her was she was weird. In a good way that is, when she smiles it's like the world brightens. She blushes easily and Natsu finds that cute. When she was walking aimlessly around the school to look for Fairy dorm, something about her just caught his attention and he couldn't tell what it was. When she asks for something it's like he couldn't say no.

He may be a flirt like Loke and the rest, but this is the first time he felt this weird feeling. He didn't hate it nor did he like it at the same time. It was all warm and fuzzy feeling in his body, his hands, and his face. That's what he always feels when he's around Lucy.

"Natsu! Let's go!" Lucy called opening his bedroom door, poking her head to look at him. Natsu looked at her and grinned.

"Yeah!" Natsu said, heading towards her. _Well whatever it is I'm sure it's just temporary. _Natsu thought glancing beside him, the blonde girl walking beside him, a smile on her lips. It made him smile too.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"Jii-chan!" Lucy greeted coming inside his office. Makarov spun around in his chair and smiled at his granddaughter.

"We're here!"Lucy added sitting on the sofa. Makarov's eyes widened when he saw Natsu sit down beside her.

"I see, well you better go and try your uniform then. It's in the next room" Makarov reminded her.

"Hai!" Lucy answered heading out to get her uniform fitted.

Once Lucy was out of the room Makarov looked at Natsu, who was clearly bored.

"Are you guys treating her well?" Makarov asked eyeing his every movement.

"Of course!" Natsu said giving him a toothy grin. Makarov smiled at the boy in front of him. _How can such an honest boy be a flirt? He is also a troublemaker. Must be hereditary. _Makarov thought chuckling as he remembered the kids he handled a long time ago.

"Yo old man you're making weird faces! I can see how you and Luce are related" Natsu pointed out, amused as he saw the old geezer's face contort into different expressions.

"Who are you calling old man brat!" Makarov barked an angry icon appeared on his forehead.

"You! Duh! No one else is in this room right?" Natsu asked grinning at him.

"You-"

"I'm back!" Lucy announced entering the room. She saw her grandpa leaning on his table as he gave a hard look at Natsu, who was seating awfully comfortable in his spot.

"Am I interrupting something?" Lucy asked confused.

"No, I was just saying to Natsu that he should take care of you. Right _Natsu?_" Makarov made up. Lucy looked at Natsu waiting his answer. Natsu was still looking at Makarov, which was giving him the play - along - look.

"Yeah! Let's go Luce!" Natsu said dragging her out of the room. Makarov sigh in defeat, leaning back on his chair.

"Stupid brat, wait 'til I get my hands on you!" Makarov cursed under his breath.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

Natsu and Lucy were walking back to the dorm. Seeing the sky with some dark clouds and a windy wind gave Lucy a calming effect. She grabbed Natsu's hand and dragged him somewhere.

They were on a small hill hided by the forest that surrounded their dorm, just beyond it was the sea that can be seen from their spot. Lucy sat on the grassy field patting the spot next to her. Natsu complied again, of course he couldn't refuse her and that bugged him again.

"Hey Natsu thanks for guiding me" Lucy said breaking the silence.

"No problem" Natsu said watching the leaves around them get taken away by the wind.

"Hey Natsu was grandpa saying the truth? You know about taking care of me?" Lucy asked looking at him. Her knees pulled up to her chest, her head on top of it as she looked at him sideways. _She looks cute._ Natsu thought.

"Yeah, why?" Natsu asked. His heart was pumping harder again. _Why is it always when I'm with Lucy?_

"Well I was wondering if you were going to do it. You know.. Are you going to take care of me?" Lucy asked shyly still in her position.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Natsu asked.

"Well we just met like two days ago" Lucy pointed out.

"So?" Natsu asked again, confused.

"And we're not that close, so why take care of a stranger?" Lucy asked getting irritated at him. _He is slow._

"You weirdo, you're my friend. That's worth enough to take care of you" Natsu said giving her a toothy grin. Lucy blinked at him; slowly a smile etched her lip.

"You're so cute Natsu!" Lucy gushed giggling as she saw his face heat up.

"I am not!" Natsu defended trying to hide his blush.

"Thanks Natsu" Lucy whispered giving him a sweet smile. Natsu's heart started speeding up at her smile. He hid his eyes with his bangs, but Lucy still smiled at him. Seeing a blushing Natsu was cute.

Out of nowhere Natsu held her hand, pushing her onto her back, with Natsu hovering over her. Both of them looked in each other's gaze.

"You shouldn't be too carefree Lucy. I'm a guy too, and guys have urges" Natsu whispered, leaning closer to her.

"I'm not carefree Natsu. That's just my usual bubbly attitude" Lucy breathed out. Her breath reached Natsu and he smelled some honey in it.

"You better be careful or I'll just jump on you" Natsu warned leaning closer. _So close._

"No you won't. You're sensitive right?" Lucy said leaning towards him, blowing on his ear. Instantly Natsu bolted off her holding his ear, and was blushing like crazy.

"You're so cute Natsu!" Lucy said giggling at the blushing, yet sensitive Natsu.

"Come on let's go back" Lucy said standing up and heading back towards the dorm. Natsu looked at her walking figure, until a smile stretched onto his lips. _She's really weird._ He thought as he ran up to catch up with her.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Omake -Where are they?-**

**Loke: **Hey where are they?

**Gray:** They who?

**Loke:** Lucy and Natsu you dumbass! *smacks Gray's head*

**Gray:** *holds his head* Hey that hurt! And how should I know!

**Loke:** Don't tell me Natsu kidnapped her! *panicking*

**Sting: **Stupid Natsu wouldn't do that! *shouts from the balcony*

**Loke:** How would you know!

**Sting: **I just do *smirks*

**Gray and Loke: ***moves beside Sting, looking at where he was looking*

**Gray:** No way! *gawks at the scene*

**Loke: **No! My Lucy! *animatedly cries*

**Natsu was hovering over Lucy, and what seemed liked he was going to kiss her.**

**Sting: **Hey she isn't yours!

**Loke:** Oh really? Who does she belong to then? *crossed arms*

**Gray: **Mine!

**Sting:** You idiots! It's clear she's mine!

**Gray and Loke: **Hell no! *argues with one another*

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's fandom mode:**

Awww! Isn't Natsu so cute? Can't he be like this in the anime? Kidding! ^^ I don't own Fairy Tail anyway~ too bad! XD

**Maya's Japanese word used:**

**Neko: **Cat **Onegai:** Please **Hai:** Yes

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ^^**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

►**Also this story is inspired by another manga named 'Oujisama no Tsukurikata' (Standard disclaimers applied ü) ◄**

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**A new poll is up on my account, answer it to help me with the story ^w^**

**｡****◕‿◕****｡****So click the button bellow****｡****◕‿◕****｡**

**~maya14™~**


	6. Digging

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**Summary: **Fairy Gakuen's Princes have been breaking the female population's hearts. Makarov can't tolerate them any longer for their acts. Thus he asked his granddaughter to help them become the Princes with kind hearts. Although she also has to look for a fiancée, whether she likes it or it's going to be a force marriage.

**｡****◕‿‿◕****｡**

**Review corner:**

**To** **Chiharu Himeji : **Glad you liked it :]

**To ReishaCelestialEastern : **Thanks! Hope to see in the next chapter to come ^^

**To WendySorcerresSky : **Aren't they? I just love those guys XD

**To** **IrishElvnorWhiteDreyar : **Yes they'll appear in this story, but it'll take a couple chapters :]

**To UchihaMeNikki : **That's correct! After the GraLu moment it's time for StiCy! Also for your review for 'Soulmates', it's both actually ^^ Helps me make how the story will progress XD

**To Lianne Sabrina : **OH MY GOSH! I can now live in happiness! I can't believe another good writer like you has reviewed this story! I'm so HAPPY! Arigatou Sab-senpai! And yes I used Celeste, most of the stories are using that and it kind fits him. ^^

**To Hachibukai :** Actually I want all the boys~ Hahah but hey let's see who she gets ne? :]

**To EternalLoveHitsuHina : ** Wow! Thanks for that continues reviews XD

**To HinaSnowBastia :** Hai~

**Disclaimers: STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

_I wonder how Mama and Papa are doing? Maybe they're taking a vacation? Maybe I should call them later? Mmmm.. Mira too! _Lucy thought heading downstairs. Only to find it, empty. Again.

_Don't tell me they're swimming again?_ She thought going out at the spot where they last swam in. It was empty and no boys in sight. She went back to the dorm and thought again. On the corner of her eye she saw the clock, _8: 14 A.M._

"Hmm.. Must have woken up too early" Lucy concluded. She headed towards the kitchen and started making breakfast for her and her companions. Who apparently was still asleep.

_Hmm... I better get started cleaning right after eating._ She noted, remembering that her things weren't fixed to place yet. She giggled remembering Mira's constant cleaning at their place. They shared a dorm back at her old school, it was to balance school and their work place.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

Gray woke up sweating, the heat was too much. He felt sticky, groggily he trudge to his bathroom taking a bath.

His muscles relaxed once the cold water hit him. He remembered his brother, Lyon. Wondering how he was doing, or if he was getting enough sleep. He was such a worry cat over his brother's health sometimes, but he loved him. Just like with the other guys here. Heck even Lucy was on that list, even if they just met.

Her aura was different from other girls that surrounds him. Okay he was a flirt, he flirted back. That's the usual routine they did when there was school., but with Lucy. He knew she was the granddaughter of the principal, but she was different. She was like this little girl that made people around her want to protect her.

The first night she stayed with them, he did some digging on her background. She was Lucy Heartphilia, daughter of Jude and Layla Heartphilia. The wealthy owners of the Heartphilia Konzern, a royal blood. Makarov Dreyar's granddaughter. She's a straight A student that loves books. Popular with the boys back at her old school, but no boyfriend. And currently working as a model for Sorcere's Magazine. _Oh did he love to see her doing her work._

Although he thought that she was easy like the other girls, she wasn't. She didn't give into their wooing or flirting. She only blushes, or smiles at it. She in a word was _different._

So when he finished taking a bath, fully clothed. He went downstairs only to smell fresh pancakes and other aromas that he was certain it was coming from foods.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"Morning" a voice startled Lucy. When she turned around she was surprised to see, one of the boys that was up early.

"Good Morning Gray!" Lucy greeted. The latter nodded, taking a seat on the table.

"You're up early" Lucy pointed out, placing some pancakes in front of him.

"Thanks, and yeah it was too hot" Gray explained.

"That's true, I want to take a bath again" Lucy agreed, taking a seat beside him. Gray nodded in understanding, taking a bite out of the pancake he grinned.

"This is too good!" Gray exclaimed, complimenting Lucy's handmade cooking. Which also made her blush.

"You're exaggerating, it's not that good" Lucy said drinking her milk.

"I'm not, it's the truth! Man we should have had you ages ago!" He said continuing to eat, a smile etched on his lips after every bite. She smiled as she stared at him, it didn't go unnoticed by Gray though.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that?" Gray asked consciously touching his face. Lucy giggled at that.

"Nothing, it's just you seemed troubled earlier" Lucy said nonchalantly. Gray was surprised that she noticed that.

"How did you know?" Gray asked finishing his meal.

"Don't know, girl's intuition?" Lucy said not so sure herself. Standing up she collected her dish and Gray's dish, heading back towards the kitchen. Gray following her.

"Hey I can clean my own dish Lucy" Gray said.

"It's fine I got used to cleaning anyway" Lucy said placing the dishes in the sink, letting the water flow over it.

"But..." Gray whined like a kid. Which made Lucy giggle.

"How about this then, I wash you dry. Deal?" Lucy bargained smiling at him.

_Well I do want to help her... And I want to spend some time with her too. _ Gray thought.

"Deal!" Gray said grinning at her. So Lucy washed, while Gray dried. They worked silently, until Gray spoke up.

"Hey Lucy" Gray said.

"Hmm?" Lucy replied, still washing the dishes.

"Not to be rude or anything, but..." He trailed off. Lucy hummed again telling him to continue.

"But why are you still single?" Gray finished. Instantly Lucy twitched, slowly looking at Gray wide eyed.

"H-How did you know?" Lucy stuttered.

"Sorry, but I kind of did some digging on your background" Gray said guiltily. Lucy blinked as she continued to stare at him. She sighed after a minute or so continuing to wash the dishes they used.

"Well truth be told, there isn't any guy that made me fall for him yet" Lucy shared. Gray listening of course.

"But aren't you like a model? and also popular with the boys back at your old school?" Gray added, quite intrigued with her. She giggled.

"I declined each one that asked" She said shrugging.

"Suitors?"

"Declined, aren't you a nosy one Gray" Lucy teased looking up at him. He was a head or head and a half taller than her.

"Hnn.. You can't blame me. You're different from other girls I met, which I like" Gray said smugly.

"Are you guys really flirts? How come it's not affecting me?" Lucy teased again.

"We're guys, it's in our nature to flirt. Don't worry Lucy I'll only flirt with you" Gray purred, bending towards her face. Lucy blushed.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about Gray!" Lucy said, closing the faucet off. Quickly walking away from her, before her blush intensifies. _Now that's something a girl will really like to hear._

"Hold it! You're not getting away from me" Gray warned, striding fast towards her. When he was close enough, he grabbed her hand twirling her towards him. Locking her in an embrace, his left arm wrapped around her curvy waist, while his right hand cupped her cheek. Lucy was blushing like a tomato.

"Aren't you cute when you blush?" Gray teased. Lucy pouted but continued to blush.

"Stop flirting with me mister!" Lucy whined, pushing his chest so he would let go of her. That's what Lucy thought, but Gray tightened his hold on her waist and only leaned closer.

"I'm not flirting with you" Gray whispered looking straight into her eyes. Lucy saw how pretty it was, that mischievous glint was something that made it spark.

"Yeah right" Lucy snorted, looking anywhere but him.

"It's the truth, I just want to show you how I feel" Gray whispered again, absently rubbing his thumb on her cheeks. Not long his thumb skimmed across her lower lip. _So soft, I wonder how it feels like on mine._

"Gray?" Lucy asked.

"Oi! What are you two doing!" A voice startled them. Natsu, Loke and Sting was watching them by the door. Instantly the two pulled away from each other.

"Nothing!" They squeaked, both blushing. _I seriously will kill you guys one of these days! _ Gray cursed, they had totally ruined the moment. He was about to kiss her. _These guys are so weird_. Lucy thought smiling at the boys that was busy arguing and glaring at each other._ Boys are so hard to figure out!_

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Omake -Food fight-**

**Natsu: ***wakes up from the smell of pancakes* FOOD!

**Loke: ***seating at downstairs, taking the foods he liked*

**Sting:** Great, the idiot is up *eating his food*

**Natsu: ** Hey! You guys didn't wake me up! *sits down, gets almost all the food*

**Sting: ** What are you? A kid that needs to be woken up?

**Loke: ***snickers*

**Natsu:** Am not! *throws a pancake in his face*

**Loke: ***the pancake goes down his face*

**Natsu and Sting:** *laughs at Loke*

**Loke: ***glares at the two* That's it! *throws the mashed potato at Sting and the Syrup at Natsu*

**Natsu, Sting, and Loke: ** *glares at one another* FOOD FIGHT! *starts throwing the foods at each other*

**Lucy: ** STOP IT!

**The three boys stops and looks at Lucy by the kitchen. Gray awfully too close to her.**

**Lucy: ** You three better clean this up! *points at the mess they made*

**Natsu:** But-

**Lucy:** No buts! Now clean!

**Gray:** Feisty! *pulls her to him*

**Sting, Loke and Natsu:** Hey! keep your hands of her you stripper!

**Gray: ***angry icon pops on his forehead* Who you calling stripper you three idiots!

**Natsu:** You are!

**Gray:** Am not Pinky!

**Loke: **Says the guy whose in his boxers!

**Gray: ***looks down* Gahh!

**Lucy:** Kyahh! Pervert! *covers her face with her hands*

**Sting: ** Look at what you did you stripper! You took my Lucy's innocence away!

**Lucy: **I Am not yours!

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's fandom mode:**

I want Gray all mine! Kidding! The GraLu fans will hunt me XD Besides Fairy Tail isn't mine! It belongs to Hiro Mashima!

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ^^**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

►**Also this story is inspired by another manga named 'Oujisama no Tsukurikata' (Standard disclaimers applied ü) ◄**

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**A new poll is up on my account, answer it to help me with the story ^w^**

**｡****◕‿◕****｡****So click the button bellow****｡****◕‿◕****｡**

**~maya14™~**


	7. Lucy's day part1

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**Summary:**Fairy Gakuen's Princes have been breaking the female population's hearts. Makarov can't tolerate them any longer for their acts. Thus he asked his granddaughter to help them become the Princes with kind hearts. Although she also has to look for a fiancée, whether she likes it or it's going to be a force marriage.

**｡****◕‿‿◕****｡**

**Review corner:**

**To** **Feao :**Arigatou! You remind me of Juvia~ Hope to see you in the next chapter ne? ^+^

**To XoxoFairyTailXoxo :** Glad you liked it ^^

**To EternalLoveHitsuHina :**You're welcome ^^ And yes I know what that means :]

**To HinaSnowBastia :** Isn't he? For an ice mage he's a hottie XD

**To PurpleDiva888 :** Nahh it's okay!^^ At least you reviewed now right? I plan to update every day, before I go away ^^

**To** **Hachibukai :** Haha! Yes they almost kissed! And the three had to stop it of course! Each one of them wants to get her first kiss! XD

**To Sappfire :** Thanks! Glad you liked it! XD

**To Uchiha MeNikki:** I hope I won't disappoint you in this chapter^^

**To Lianne Sabrina:** Hai! Arigatou! ^+^

**To WendySkyMaiden:** I'll try and update as much XD

**To ReishaCelestialEastern** : Let's see ^^

**Disclaimers: STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"Hey guys what do you think about Lucy?" Loke asked. Currently him, Gray, Natsu and Sting were in the living room this early morning, more like they planned it. Lucy was still asleep.

"She's weird!" Natsu shouted grinning.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Different from other girls" Gray said remembering what he did yesterday, he blushed.

"Ohh remembering what you did yesterday?" Sting teased Gray. Loke and Natsu snickered, while Happy looked at him.

"You lliiikee her!" Happy said rolling his tongue.

"Oh shut up will you!" Gray snapped at the blue feline.

"Wahhh! Natsu! Gray's yelling at me!" Happy cried, going to his pink haired owner.

"Oi ice princess don't yell at Happy!" Natsu defended the blue feline.

Gray and Natsu both glared at each other, before they stood up and put their foreheads on each other. The duo's usual verbal fight had started. Loke and Sting just ignored the two, used to their everyday argument.

"She helped you with your phobia right?" Sting asked, from the sofa opposite of him.

"Yeah, she's really sweet and nice. We knew her like what? 2 or 3 days I think and she's already helping us with our problems" Loke shared, grinning at him. Sting's forehead creased in confusion, making his eyebrows meet.

"What's with that look?" Sting asked him.

"Well is it just me or you still haven't shared anything" Loke pointed out. Sting flinched at that. Loke grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"I knew it! You still haven't had your time with her right?" Loke asked smugly, crossing his arms over his chest. Sting huffed in annoyance, but didn't argue back. It was the truth anyway.

"From the looks of it, you aren't going to have your time with her" Loke added. Sting gave him the what – the – heck – are – you – talking – about – look.

"Because us three already our time with her and we plan to take every of her time" Loke finished as if claiming his victory over him.

Just then they heard a knock on the door. Gray and Natsu stopped, and followed Loke and Sting towards the door. When they opened it they saw a girl with long white hair that cascaded down her back, with big blue eyes.

"Hi is Lucy here?" she asked the four boys that stared at her. The four dumbstruck boys nodded. She was a beauty that's why they were quiet.

"Come in" Gray said the other three stepped aside and let her enter. Gracefully the white haired beauty entered the dorm and looked around. The dorm was huge and it was clean too, but no Lucy in sight.

"By the way, where is Lucy?" She asked them with a smile. Mechanically they pointed up the stairs, which she immediately grinned.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"LUCCYYY!" a voice shouted jumping on the sleeping blonde girl. Lucy's eyes immediately opened. Her vision blurry at first, until it cleared and she saw a girl with white hair and big blue eyes grinning at her.

"What the? Mira what are you doing here?" Lucy exclaimed sitting right up with Mira now sitting beside her.

"I'm here to visit you silly" Mira said cheerfully.

"Why didn't you call me that you were going to visit?" Lucy scolded pouting at her.

"I wanted to surprise you of course!" Mira said grinning at her.

"Besides I missed you and your cooking too! You know I taught you too well!" Mira pointed out. Lucy contemplated whether to get angry or just be happy she's here.

"Oh okay!" Looks like she chooses the latter, Lucy stood up and was heading for the door, until a hand held her wrist.

"What is it Mira?" Lucy asked giving her a confused look.

"We're going out later, so we better give you a bath first ne?" Mira asked sweetly. Too sweetly that Lucy knew it wasn't good.

"NOOO!" Lucy shouted as she got dragged into her bathroom, with Mira letting out a devious laugh.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"MIRAJANE STRAUSS! GET BACK HERE!" Lucy shouted running after her. Mira was laughing as she ran downstairs were the boys were waiting. Lucy was hot on her tail, that when she was going down the stairs Lucy was too, although she was still a head of her. The 4 boys were clearly watching them with wide eyes. Mira was jumped on by Lucy, who was tickling her as punishment.

"Stop! C-Can't,,..Breath!" Mira gasped each word out, as Lucy stopped her merciless tickling.

"Payback for the bath, and locking me from my clothes" Lucy said grinning as she helped her up.

"It was _fun~_" Mira teased giggling as Lucy cutely glared at her.

"Mou! You meanie! Wait here, I'll make some muffins" Lucy said heading straight to the kitchen. Leaving Mira with the 4 boys that was staring at her.

"Well let's see what to do with you four" Mira sing sang as she took her seat, facing the four of them.

"Nice to meet you guys I'm Mirajane Strauss" Mira said smiling sweetly at them. The same smile she used with Lucy earlier.

"Nice to meet you too Mira, might I add you're absolutely a beauty" Loke said already flirting with her. Mira gave him a cold glare, which made a shiver run down his spine. The other 3 unconsciously gulped at the white haired beauty in front of them watch their every move.

"Let me make it clear to you guys that I already have a boyfriend so back off" Mira barked at them, but not too loud for Lucy to hear way over the kitchen.

"Also I know your backgrounds and I want something to make it clear, I don't want to see tears coming out of Lucy's eyes, got it?" Mira hissed giving them the hard eye. The four out of fear nodded like good little boys.

"Good now, who's already had time with her?" Mira asked suddenly turning back into her bubbly attitude. Natsu, Gray and Loke raised their hands. Sting didn't, he still hasn't had the time to spend some quality time with her.

"Hmmm… You're Sting right?" Mira asked the blonde haired teen.

"Yup" Sting said nonchalantly.

"Why is that?" Mira asked again.

"These three idiots always get to her before me, and I was thinking I was going to ask her today but you came" Sting explained leaning back on the sofa. Mira observed him for quite some time, until she grinned.

"Well then it's your lucky day" Mira said standing up her eyes sparkled.

"Huh?" Sting uttered completely confused.

"You're going to come to Lucy's photo shoot!" Mira exclaimed clapping her hands.

"WHAT!" Loke, Natsu and Gray shouted out!

"YES!" Sting shouted pumping his fists in the air.

"Did I miss something?" a voice startled them. Lucy just came out of the kitchen with muffins in big bowl. Mira's eyes sparkled, she loved her muffins, she thought her everything about cooking, but she absolutely adored the muffins she makes.

"Muffins!" Mira shouted running up to snatch one, only to be slapped.

"Mira, be nice and share" Lucy scolded going to where Sting and the rest sat, Mira following her with a pout.

"Okay so Mira here's you share" Lucy said giving some to Mira.

"Natsu's a little bit of hot sauce in it, I don't know how that tastes though" Lucy described his muffins. Natsu grinned and thanked her.

"Gray's something minty in it" Lucy said handing his muffins. Gray smiled at her appreciating the kind gesture.

"Loke's something fluffy and light in it" Lucy said handing his muffins. On the contrary she made it like a fluffy 'mamon' taste.

"Well I wasn't too sure what you liked Sting.. Is it alright with you if you have what I have?" Lucy asked him carefully. Sting just couldn't say no to those big chocolate eyes that were practically begging him. He felt blood rush to his face.

"I'd love to" Sting answered, hiding his blush by leaning on his hand. Mira obviously saw that and giggled as she continued to eat her muffin. Natsu was too busy eating his, although Loke and Gray saw it a growl erupted in their throats, Lucy was too oblivious to what was happening and just sat beside Sting.

"Here hope you like it Sting" Lucy said handing him one for a taste test. Sting held out his hand and Lucy gave it. When their fingers touched Sting felt a spark. _What was that?_ He thought, taking a bite out of the muffin. He chewed and swallowed.

"Well?" Lucy asked eagerly.

"It's perfect" Sting said giving her a smile. Lucy squealed in delight hugging him. He stiffened, Mira was smirking, Gray, Natsu and Loke had their mouths in an 'o' shape.

"Oops, sorry about that" Lucy said sheepishly, redrawing her arms around him. Sting felt the warmth go away too, he frowned but covered it up.

"It's fine" He said continuing to eat the muffin. Lucy smiled, happy that everyone liked their own share of muffin.

"Oh before I forget! Lucy you need to go now or you'll miss the photo shoot" Mira said breaking the silence around them.

"What?" Lucy asked slowly. Her eyes glued to Mira, who was smiling innocently.

"You have a photo shoot today, oh and do bring Sting with you" Mira continued, still smiling at her. Lucy knew that smile; it was her smile when she was up to something. Either Lucy liked it or not she had no choice but to do what she says.

"Oh fine! I should have known you were up to something earlier!" Lucy exclaimed pouting at her. Lucy stood up checked her things. She had her phone, wallet, comb, mirror and a lip gloss in her bag.

"Okay, where is the shoot anyway?" Lucy asked getting some drinks for them before she left.

"How's Oak Town sound?" Mira asked standing up; she went close to Lucy and observed her. Mira pulled the black ribbon that was holding a part of Lucy's hair.

"Hey!" Lucy said, making a grab for the ribbon, but Mira slapped her hand. Earning Lucy a pout, instead Mira tied it in her neck. Then she pulled Sting next to Lucy.

"Aren't you two cute?" Mira teased looking at the two.

Lucy was wearing a strapless black dress that ended mid-thigh with white ribbons at the edges, with knee high black socks Lolita style and some black doll shoes. Sting was wearing a fitted black shirt with long sleeves, black pants, a chain on his pocket pants and then a yellow belt, and a ring on a necklace on his neck.

Mira took some pictures of them giggling all the time she snap photos of them.

"Can we go now?" Lucy whined her face flustered at what Mira was doing.

"Yes you can, I wonder how the girls will react at these pictures" Mira teased, clearly having fun at making Lucy feel embarrassed.

"No! Don't send it to them!" Lucy barked making a move to get her phone, only to be stopped by Sting. Who happened to sling her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Come on let's go already" Sting said sticking his tongue out to Natsu, Loke and Gray that were giving him death glares, while Mira gave him the thumbs up.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Omake –Why him!-**

**Mira: **Okay Sting you'll go with Lucy to her photo shoot

**Sting: ** Score!

**Natsu, Loke, and Gray: ** Why him! *points at thing like a kid*

**Mira:** Because I said so! Any problem with that? *death glare at the three*

**Sting:** Heck! I owe you one Mira! *grins at her*

**Mira:** Oh you will trust me *smirks evilly*

**Loke, Gray and Natsu:** You're dead!

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's fandom mode:**

I thought it was getting too long so I decided to cut it until here XP i'll TRY and post the next chapter tomorrow!

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ^^**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

►**Also this story is inspired by another manga named 'Oujisama no Tsukurikata' (Standard disclaimers applied ü) ◄**

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**A poll is up on my account, answer it to help me with the story ^w^**

**｡****◕‿◕****｡****So click the button bellow****｡****◕‿◕****｡**

**~maya14™~**


	8. Lucy's day part2

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**Summary: **Fairy Gakuen's Princes have been breaking the female population's hearts. Makarov can't tolerate them any longer for their acts. Thus he asked his granddaughter to help them become the Princes with kind hearts. Although she also has to look for a fiancée, whether she likes it or it's going to be a force marriage.

**｡****◕‿‿◕****｡**

**To MishaArsellecLune, Feao, HinaSnowBastia, Uchiha MeNikki, EternalLoveHitsuHina,** and to **Hachibukai** Arigatou minna! I'm so happy that all of you like reading this story of mine, even f it's not that good ^w^

**Disclaimers: STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"Stinggg! Why'd you do that?" Lucy whined, beside him the blonde teen had an amused look on his face.

"Do what?" Sting asked innocently.

"Oh don't play with me mister! I know you did that on purpose!" Lucy exclaimed accusing him none stop. Earlier we saw Sting pick her like a sack of potatoes, heading towards the train station. While Lucy was punching his back with all the might she could muster at the moment.

"Oh fine! I did it on purpose happy now?" Sting admitted to shut his companion up.

"You're mean!" Lucy pouted, looking the other way as they continued their walk towards the train station.

Sting sighed as they walked in utter silence. The blonde girl beside him refused to look at him, while he kept glancing at her. Her pout was still there and Sting found it cute, but he wasn't going to admit that. And he didn't want to ruin his bad boy image.

Although how was he going to lift the silence enveloping them? It was the first time a girl ignored him, not to mention this certain girl is Lucy, the girl that came and somehow changed the other guys in a way, even if it was a little. Without even doing anything special for them.

First Loke conquered his fear of water, but he still gradually flirts with her, a slight obsession was showing. Second Natsu, his dense cousin finds her weird in a good way, but the idiot still doesn't know what his feelings are for her, plus he lets her play and take care of Happy. Third Gray, their shy guy in a way, or not, on account they caught them in each other's arms. More like Gray had his arms around her that seemed like he was going to kiss her, but they stopped it in time. From the looks of it Gray clearly sees her as a girl he'll keep.

So what about Sting? Well he doesn't know, yet. But with the help of Mira, making him go with her in her photo shoot, maybe he'll see what's she's like. Plus it's a bonus that he gets to see her work first hand.

"ing? Sting!" Lucy shouted waving a hand in front of him.

"Are you okay? I've been calling you for the past 10 minutes and you kept staring into space" Lucy asked worriedly. Sting was too busy thinking that he didn't hear her calling.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about something" Sting said ruffling her hair. Lucy slapped his hand trying to fix her hair.

"Mou~ You meanie, well anyway we're at the train station already! Wait here I'll buy our tickets!" Lucy instructed, leaving Sting at a bench as she went to buy their tickets.

_I forgot that we need to take a train to Oak town! Oh great what now? I feel sick already just looking at it! I'm sure Lucy will laugh at me when she sees this uncool side of me._ Sting thought, feeling his stomach lurch at the sight of the train.

"Sting! I got the tickets! Let's go!" Lucy exclaimed pulling him towards the train.

_I'm going to die!_ Sting shouted in his head.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"Sting are you okay?" Lucy asked happily eating her crepe. Sting who was seating in front of her wasn't feeling too great at the moment.

"Yeah" Sting mumbled. He could feel his breakfast wanting to go up his throat.

"You don't look so good" Lucy pointed out, observing him. Sting apparently turned green and looked like he was in so much pain. Lucy's eyes widened, quickly seating beside him.

"Sting are you hurt anywhere? Do you need anything?" Lucy asked frantically. Sting only groaned, his vision was spinning, he almost looked like he would pass out any moment.

"Oh my gosh! Stings come on! Don't scare me like this, I know! Maybe some food will help? I'll get you some" Lucy said, standing up, but was stopped by Sting, who kept his hold on her wrist.

"Stay..S-stay with me" Sting mumbled, trying to keep his eyes open that in any moment he could lose consciousness. Lucy on the other hand contemplated whether she should get help or stay here like he wanted. A minute or so she sat beside him, unsure of what to do, so she rubbed his back in soothing circles.

"Sting?" Lucy asked, but she got no answer. The only thing she got was Sting falling onto her lap, who fell asleep or unconscious. Carefully she petted his hair, finding it soft despite its spiky outlook. She sighed what was wrong with Sting anyway?

_Mira~ Are you still at the dorm?:((_

_Sender: Babysis_lucy_

_10:14 A.M_

_Why yes! Why did something happen?:O_

_Sender: Devious_mira_

_10:16 A.M_

_Yes! And I don't know what to do! :'(_

_Sender: Babysis_lucy_

_10: 18 A.M_

_What happened? Did you have an accident? O.o_

_Sender: Devious_mira_

_10: 20 A.M_

_Noo! Its Sting he didn't look good when we got on the train, then when I was going to get food, he stopped me! Then he fell asleep? Or he's unconscious? I don't know! Mira help me~ :'((_

_Sender: Babysis_lucy_

_10:22 A.M_

_Oh my! Okay, I'll ask Natsu and the others, so wait your pretty little head Lucy :))_

_Sender: Devious_mira_

_10:24 A.M_

Lucy waited for her reply, and she was still worried about Sting.

**Back at the dorm**

"Hey Lucy said something's wrong with Sting, do you guys know anything that can help?" Mira asked the three boys that were lounging around the living room, looking bored.

"Why? What happened" Gray asked looking at her, and away from the TV.

"Lucy said he didn't look good and is currently asleep or unconscious" Mira explained, relaying what Lucy said in the text.

"Ohh- wait! Where are they exactly?" Loke asked sitting properly on the couch.

"In a train?" Mira said confused.

"Oh don't worry he just has motion sickness" Natsu said popping a popcorn in his mouth.

"Motion sickness?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, he and Natsu has it. You know like an allergy, but it involves vehicles that are moving" Gray explained, looking at something on his phone.

"Is there anything that can cure it? Or make it subside for the moment?" Mira asked again. _Lucy must be freaking out right now._

"Where is he sleeping exactly?" Loke asked curiously.

"Oh right, let me ask lucy" Mira said, typing on her phone.

_Ne Lucy, where is Sting sleeping?_

_Sender: Devious_mira_

_10: 33 A.M_

_Well… on my lap?_

_Sender: Babysis_lucy_

_10:35 A.M_

"Kyahh!" Mira squealed, she could just imagine Sting sleeping on Lucy's lap. They looked so cute together that people could mistake them for a couple. Well Mira can fix that up, she grinned.

"Well? And why did you scream?" Loke asked cautiously moving away from the grinning white haired girl.

"Lucy said Sting was sleeping on her lap! Isn't that cute!" Mira shouted her eyes sparkling.

"WHAT!" Loke, Natsu and Gray shouted.

"I'm going to kill that stupid cousin of mine!" Natsu said gritting his teeth.

"Let him be" Loke mumbled, sulking.

"He's taking advantage of the situation his in!" Gray shouted, jealous that Sting can sleep on her lap.

"Does this mean you're not planning on telling me how to help him?" Mira asked the three, sighing at their defeated figures.

"YES!" They answered continuing to sulk in their own worlds.

_Sorry Lucy, they don't know how to help him. Just let him sleep, good luck! And don't skip the shoot okay!_

_Sender: Devious_mira_

_10:56 A.M_

Lucy didn't know what to do with Sting. Apparently Natsu and the others didn't know too. So what can Lucy do to help him? Nothing but let him sleep on her lap until they reach Oak town. And they had about an hour until they reach it. Lucy sighed, her fingers running in his hair _Sting what is wrong with you anyway?_

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"Sting…Sting… Wake up~" a voice called waking him up from his slumber, he groaned. Something soft was tapping his cheek. Slowly his eyes opened only to be blinded by the sun's rays. Rubbing his eyes, once his vision cleared he looked around, he saw Lucy talking to some girl that was nodding with a smile on her face. Not long Lucy came back to where he was sitting.

"Oh good you're up! Gosh Sting you had me worried!" Lucy scolded, sitting beside him, rummaging through a plastic beside her. She pulled out a bottle of cold water, handing it to him.

"Thanks, what happened anyway?" Sting asked, taking a gulp from the bottle.

"Well when we we're on the train you looked bad, then you lost consciousness" Lucy explained looking at him worriedly. Sting blinked once, twice and then he laughed. Lucy looked at him like he lost it.

"S-Sting?" Lucy asked carefully, her left hand reaching for him. Only for Sting to pull her to him, Lucy let out an 'eep' escape her mouth shocked at the sudden action.

"Isn't that cute, _Lucy-chan_ was worried about me" Sting teased smirking as he saw her face start to blush.

"Don't call me like that! You're creeping me out!" Lucy shouted, pushing off him. Sting held fast and cupped her cheek; Lucy looked at him wide eyed.

"Then shall I call you princess?" Sting asked, leaning closer, while Lucy tried to back away in their current position. Sting was sitting down, Lucy was kneeling because Sting pulled her to him, and this time he had cupped her cheek.

"N-No!" Lucy blurted out closing her eyes. Sting smirked at his prey; she was cute but was tough at the same time. She wouldn't budge from his flirting.

"Hmm.. I'll call you sweetheart for now" Sting said his smirk didn't leave his face, and Lucy's eyes snapped open while she looked at him, she blushed harder.

"Stop that! Come on I'm hungry!" Lucy said, pulling fast away from him. Sting only chuckled as he followed the blonde beauty.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"Yes for the last time Lucy, I only feel sick when I go on a moving vehicle" Sting sighed walking beside the interrogating blonde. Lucy who had been pestering him for the last 10 minutes, still was worried for the blonde teen with her.

"You say it like it's nothing to worry about, did you know I was panicking when I didn't know what to do?" Lucy shrieked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Yes, yes. That's why I'm taking you out on a date right?" Sting asked her smugly. Lucy in return started blushing.

"D-date? I didn't even agree to it!" Lucy said stuttering. Sting just chuckled, instantly pulling her by the waist as they walked through Oak Town.

"Well I guessed you would say no, but since we're already here I'm forcing one on you" Sting said, lacing his right hand with hers, his arm still wrapped around her waist.

"But-"

"Please Lucy~" Sting pleaded like a little kid, using the puppy dog eyes. Lucy had to admit she didn't know that Sting has this adorable side, maybe he was changing?

"Okay" Lucy said smiling at him.

"Yes! I knew you couldn't resist me!" Sting boasted, dragging her to some restaurant. _ Okay I take that back, he is still the arrogant bastard, that has a small bit of change. _ Lucy thought.

"I want some banana split and a strawberry milk shake" Lucy told Sting.

"Granted my lady" Sting said mocked bowing like a butler, as he headed to take their order.

"Can I have one banana split, one strawberry milk shake and a large Hawaiian pizza, oh and add a large iced tea with that" Sting ordered. The cashier nodded at each one punching his orders in. Paying the bill he waited for his order.

"I must say sir your company is quite pretty" The cashier told him. He was a guy that was looking at Lucy, who was patiently waiting for Sting to return with their food.

"Yeah she is" Sting mumbled eyeing the said girl. Who in coincidence glanced at him, their eyes met, and she smiled. He couldn't help but smile too.

"Still if I were you I'd make a move on her, she is quite famous sir. Here's your order enjoy!" The cashier said, placing the order in front of Sting. Whereas Sting looked at him, and nodded in understanding, true Lucy was a famous model and if he wanted her for himself he would have to start making his move.

"Sorry for the wait" Sting said, giving her foods. Sting seated across her as he ate his pizza occasionally drinking. Lucy caught him staring and giggled, making Sting give her a questioning look.

"Want some?" Lucy asked offering him a spoon full of her banana split. Sting looked at the spoon then back at her.

"Try it" Lucy said pushing the spoon closer to his mouth. Not thinking anymore he opened his mouth and tasted it. _Sweet, oh and is that some strawberry lip gloss I taste?_ Sting asked himself, eyeing her lip. He saw it glossy and he could have sworn he smelled faint strawberry earlier when he pulled her.

"Your turn" Sting said, scooping some banana split and then moved the spoon close to her mouth, which she happily accepted.

"Hey _Lucy_, did you know that we just did an _indirect kiss?_" Sting asked innocently, but chuckled at her blushing face.

"You did that on purpose!" Lucy shouted pointing an accusing finger at him.

_**An hour later…..**_

"Come on Sting I want to go home!" Lucy whined dragging the said boy towards the train. Although Sting didn't want to ride the abomination again.

"Please? I'll help you with that motion sickness of yours" Lucy pleaded giving him the puppy dog eyes. Sting cringed. _ That's a deadly weapon to use!_

Lucy successfully pulled him inside the train and now they were seating in a booth. (Train is Harry Potter style love it!) Lucy sat beside Sting, who was starting to look sick again. The train started moving not too long, Sting was starting to feel his lunch. Lucy held his hand and squeezed it.

"I don't know how to help you, but I promise I'll stray beside you" Lucy whispered giving him a sweet smile. The only smile she showed to trusted people. Sting managed to give her a smile and nod.

Soon enough Lucy fell asleep, while Sting wasn't that sick, which was a surprise to him, because every time he rode on a moving vehicle he would instantly feel sick. Maybe Lucy was his cure? She did smell wonderful.

Sting noticed Lucy was still holding his hand. He smiled, lacing their fingers together. He couldn't help but watch her sleep, she looked so peaceful. _Those big brown eyes she has are something that I'd love to see every time I wake up. Not to mention her golden locks that are so silky, and that smile, that smile that helped me with this stupid motion sickness. Okay, sure she was loud at times and was strong in her own girly way, like those puppy dog eyes she gave me earlier? God those were deadly weapons! Great I sound like a scared cat! Never mind that! She was so worried about me earlier that I don't know… It made me feel…..giddy inside._

"I'm not sure what I feel for you, but maybe. Just maybe….You're the girl I'd been looking for a long time" Sting whispered, leaning towards her, kissing her forehead, gently pulling her head onto his shoulder, letting her sleep. Not able to resist the sleepiness himself, he fell asleep with his head leaning on her head.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Omake –What happened?-**

**Sting: ** Hey what happened with your photo shoot?

**Lucy:** Ahhh the manager said it was cancelled because the other model I was supposed to pose with couldn't come

**Sting:** Awww.. That sucks! *pouts*

**Lucy:** Besides that I had _someone_ to take care of!

**Sting:** Shall I _take care_ of you then sweetheart? *smirk*

**Lucy:** N-No! And what's with that look? *backing away from him*

**Sting: ** What look? *advancing on her*

**Lucy:** The look that you want to rape me? *looks scared*

**Sting:** Well tempting as it may sound, simple I want _you_ *leaping towards her*

**Lucy: ** Noooo! *runs away*

**Sting:** Well a little game of cat and mouse sounds fun *running after the screaming Lucy*

**Loke, Natsu and Gray:** Hey! How come Sting had a longer chapter than ours?

**Maya:** Personally I don't know either!

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's fandom mode:**

Sting-kun! I want you! XP so everyone here's the part two XD

P.S ** Personally I think it wasn't that much heartwarming, but it had it's times with the fluffiness, is that right? Or did you guys actually like it? I want your reviews please~ or opinions if you want so I can start the next chapter ^^**

P.S.S **Daniel Padilla is so cute! Kyaah! Just finished watching Gandang Gabi Vice!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ^^**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

►**Also this story is inspired by another manga named 'Oujisama no Tsukurikata' (Standard disclaimers applied ü) ◄**

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**A poll is up on my account, answer it to help me with the story ^w^**

**｡****◕‿◕****｡****So click the button bellow****｡****◕‿◕****｡**

**~maya14™~**


	9. Sport's competition tradition

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**Summary: **Fairy Gakuen's Princes have been breaking the female population's hearts. Makarov can't tolerate them any longer for their acts. Thus he asked his granddaughter to help them become the Princes with kind hearts. Although she also has to look for a fiancée, whether she likes it or it's going to be a force marriage.

**｡****◕‿‿◕****｡**

**To **EternalFire-IceDragon: Tehe~ see? I can't pick anyone from those bishies :))

**To **ichigolover: Arigatou! I'm glad you liked it XD

**To **HinaSnowBastia: At last another one agrees with me and Sting's cuteness~

**To **Feao: Really? Aww that's so sweet of you to be my fan Feao-chan! Arigatou! :*

**To **Uchiha MeNikki: Thanks! I didn't think anyone would actually like this chapter. Personally I thought it was bad, guess I was wrong XD

**To **WolfieANNE: Really! Thanks Anne-chan~ :*

**To **MishaArsellecLune: Hai hai ^^

**To **Hachibukai: Really? Maybe my senses were off the day I made chapter 8, that's why I thought it was a bad chapter XD Any who! Arigatou! :

**To **alinekiryuu: Hehe thanks! Glad you liked it ^^

**Disclaimers: STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"What are you guys doing?" Lucy asked the 4 boys that were lounging in the living room. Lucy who had just finished cleaning their breakfast got curious at what they were doing. I mean who wouldn't? They were talking with that tense atmosphere.

"Nothing~" The guys said in synch. This made Lucy tilt her head to the side as she continued to look at them. _She looks cute. _The boys thought, as they watched her.

"Meanies~" Lucy whined pouting as she headed upstairs. The boys still following her figure until she was gone. Thus the boys continued their heated discussion.

"What now?" Natsu asked the three guys with him.

"Guys! Don't forget to change into your uniforms! Or else we'll be late!" Lucy shouted from upstairs, startling the boys from answering.

"Change into your uniforms fast, we'll meet back here" Sting ordered.

"Right!" Natsu, Loke and Gray said, heading upstairs to their respective rooms.

Lucy was in her room taking a bath. _ I wonder what the guys were talking about. It's like they're keeping secrets from me. Mmmm.. I wonder how I will make them talk. It's no fun if they get all secretive on me. _Lucy thought sighing. Drying herself, putting her uniform on, fixing her hair. A girls daily routine is such a pain sometimes, especially drying the hair.

Downstairs the boys had reassembled, all of them wearing their uniforms. (A/N: I couldn't think of any good uniform for the boys, so I chose between Maid-sama's Miyabigaoka's male uniform and Fortune arterials male Uniform. So I chose **Miyabigaoka's male uniform**) All of them were back to seating in the living room, which was just below the stairs.

"What are we going to do?" Natsu asked again, reopening their earlier conversation.

"Like we agreed on, may the best man win" Loke said.

"But do you think it's right if we play and have her as a prize?" Gray asked not really happy with their agreement.

"True it may sound like we're playing with her, but it's to know who rightfully has the potential to be her fiancée or husband for that matter" Sting explained.

"I think Luce doesn't know about it, she was studying in another school right?" Natsu asked, scratching his head.

"Might be, every sports competition we had. This is the first time that _'that'_ tradition will be used" Loke pointed out.

"Still traditions are traditions" Gray mumbled, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, Lucy wouldn't like to be the reason that this event be stopped because of her, she's too nice" Sting said, drinking some coke.

"Let's go guys!" Lucy shouted descending down the stairs in her uniform. (A/N: I used Mashiro-iro symphony's female uniform, I think I chose fitting uniforms for a school like theirs ne?)

The boys were mesmerized; she looked cute and beautiful at the same time in her uniform. What more if she wore clothes that they liked to see on her? Better yet in a wedding dress.

"Guys?" Lucy asked puzzled at their dazed looks. They were in their own little world, which made Lucy sigh.

"I'm leaving first" Lucy mumbled heading out.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

Lucy was walking towards the school, not knowing that someone was watching her. The wind was fair, the leaves floated, squirrels were running around. Lucy giggled she did love animals. Out of nowhere someone covered her mouth. She struggled and struggled, but the lack of oxygen made her powerless, weakening as darkness consumed her.

"My you didn't have to be that hard on her.. Anyway bring her to Makarov-san's office" A girl ordered making her way to Fairy dorm.

"Understood, be sure to come fast. I don't want to wake Lucy and get punched again" A male voice answered her.

"Well it was your fault that time, we warned you but you didn't listen" The girl retorted, giggling as she saw the guy's face scrunch up.

"Yeah well, hurry up Mira!" The male shouted, picking the unconscious Lucy with him.

"Yes my dear Freed, I'll be there in a jiffy" Mira giggled skipping towards Fairy dorm.

Freed, a teen boy with long green hair. Well if you guys were wondering who this fellow is, he is none other than Freed Justine, A.K.A Mirajane Strauss boyfriend. Mira met him in a Café shop near their old school. Well first they didn't know each other, but from time to time that they saw each other in that Café they somehow grew to know each other. That led to, well them being lovers. Mira introduced him to Lucy, and Lucy gushed that they look cute together. So every time Freed picked Mira for a date, Lucy would be there to tease him whenever Mira took long to prepare.

"Boys! The tradition is a go!" Mira shouted slamming the door open. The four boys eyes snapped towards her direction, their faces stretched into grins as they heard it.

"Well good luck guys! And may the best man win!" Mira said, heading out to the principal's office.

"Well you heard her, may the best man win!" Sting shouted heading towards the school.

"Yeah!" Natsu, Gray and Loke agreed, heading towards the school as well.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Omake -What tradition?-**

**Lucy:** Hey! What tradition are you guys talking about?

**Loke: ** Nothing princess~ *looks at her innocently with those big green eyes hidden underneath those sunglasses*

**Natsu:** Yeah don't worry Luce! I'll win you for sure! *grins*

**Gray:** No you're not flame head! Lucy! I will have you for sure! *smiles at her*

**Loke:** Is this some challenge I'm not part off? Have you guys forgotten that Lucy is my princess! And she always will be! Lucy my princess! I won't hand you over to these idiots! *places a kiss on Lucy's hand*

**Sting:** Now guys, you forgot the Lu-chan here had her date with me, hence I'll win this competition and have her. *hugs Lucy from behind*

**Lucy: ***Blushing like a tomato*You guys still haven't told me what this tradition is! *pouts*

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's fandom mode:**

I'm having writer's block again! -_- and I was doing such a good job in updating the past days too *sob*

**Intrigued? Want to know what happens next? Well you know what to do! Review and review! XP**

**Miyabigaoka's male uniform (Kaichou wa maid-sama) && Mashiro-iro Symphony's female uniform (STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!)**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

►**Also this story is inspired by another manga named 'Oujisama no Tsukurikata' (Standard disclaimers applied ü) ◄**

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**A poll is up on my account, answer it to help me with the story ^w^**

**｡****◕‿◕****｡****So click the button bellow****｡****◕‿◕****｡**

**~maya14™~**


	10. The tradition is for

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**Summary: **Fairy Gakuen's Princes have been breaking the female population's hearts. Makarov can't tolerate them any longer for their acts. Thus he asked his granddaughter to help them become the Princes with kind hearts. Although she also has to look for a fiancée, whether she likes it or it's going to be a force marriage.

**｡****◕‿‿◕****｡**

**To **EternalFire-IceDragon: Arigatou! Good luck with your stories as well ^^

**To **B.W. Tempesta: Really? I'm so glad! I didn't know that this story made your heart feel doki-doki ^^ that's an achievement from me then~

**To **HinaSnowBastia: Tehe~ Thanks I wasn't sure about the uniforms, but I'm glad it turned out fine ^w^

**To **Feao: Ara! Arigatou again Feao-chan! I'll try and make this chapter good or bring out some fluffiness if I can ^^

**To **Uchiha MeNikki: I was choosing between Freed and Laxus, but since Laxus was all gansta mode in the anime. And Mira cried and smiled the time they fought during the Fairy Festival, I just picked him that way. Besides they look cute XD

**To **Hachibukai: Arigatou~ and yes the tradition is settled, but on the part on who'll win. Let's just say I plan to surprise you guys as much as I can ^^

**Disclaimers: STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"_Ne Mama how did you and Papa fell in love?" Little Lucy asked her mother, Layla. The said adult was seating beside her under a tree in their backyard._

"_My, why did you ask me that all of a sudden Lucy?" Layla asked her sweetly, closing the book she had been reading all the time. Little Lucy put her thinking face on, which Layla watched in amusement. Her little face started from closed eyes, and then went to scrunched up face, then finally her eyes opened which were sparkling in delight._

"_Because! All the story Mama told me was from books!" Lucy said, smiling so warm that Layla giggled at her little angel._

"_Okay, okay" Layla said patting the soft grass beside her. Lucy beamed as she ran to seat beside her mother._

"_Well it all started when I studied at Fairy Gakuen. Well your grandpa Gilles Sinclair was best friends with Makarov Dreyar, your Papa's dad. Well at that time I and your father were pretty much fighting about almost everything even the little things. Our friends would always tease us that we liked each other, because of the constant fights we had." Layla explained glancing down at her daughter that was eagerly waiting for the rest of the story._

"_Then what?" Lucy asked urging her on to continued, delighted to hear the love story of her parents. Layla giggled at her eagerness._

"_Then there was this sports competition, that made us realize our feelings for each other" Layla finished. As she looked at Lucy, she saw her pouting._

"_Then how did you guys fall in love?" Lucy asked again._

"_Well you'll know one day, now come it's getting late" Layla said patting the head of her little girl that was pouting, while her arms were crossed._

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"Lucy~ wake up!" A voice shouted, shaking her. Groaning she opened her eyes to meet big blue eyes.

"Finally! You are such a sleepy head!" Mira said, getting her something to drink. Lucy sat up, looking at her surroundings. She noticed she was in her grandpa's office, with a green haired man seating across from her.

"Freed! What are you doing here?" Lucy asked seating properly, as she eyed the man in front of her.

"Well someone dragged me here" Freed answered, sending Mira a look.

"Ohhh" was the only thing that came out of Lucy's mouth, making her giggle.

"Hey! How did I get here anyway?" Lucy asked them. All that she remembered was walking towards the school, finding squirrels on the way, then blank. Mira and Freed laughed nervously, and Lucy found it suspicious.

"About that…. We kind of brought you here" Mira said, handing her a bottle of nestle ice tea.

"How exactly did you bring me here?" Lucy asked eyeing them carefully.

"Eto….We-"

"Oh Lucy glad you're up, I want to tell you something" Makarov said, coming out of nowhere. Lucy squeaked in surprise, but Mira and Freed laughed at her. She was such a scaredy cat sometimes.

"Mou~ Grandpa! Don't scare me!" Lucy whined pouting.

"Ahh, sorry Lucy, but really I must tell you what will happen today" Makarov said seating at the principal's chair. Mira and Freed was seating beside each other, across from them was Lucy who nodded at her grandpa to start.

"Well today we have a sports competition and…." Makarov trailed off, looking at Lucy.

"And?" Lucy asked, while taking a drink.

"Well there's this tradition" Makarov added. Lucy nodded making him know that she was listening, while Lucy was happily eating a bunch of cookies that Mira had gotten for them. Mira and Freed were listening even though they know about it already.

"Whoever wins will receive a kiss from the principal's granddaughter as a reward, they will be together forever" Makarov finished, eyeing his granddaughter. Mira and Freed was looking at Lucy as well.

"So?" Lucy asked looking at them questioningly. Mira and Freed face palmed, while Makarov sweat dropped.

"Lucy you're the granddaughter of the current principal" Mira said sighing. She forgot that Lucy can be such an oblivious person sometimes when it comes to this kind of important things. Lucy however stopped eating the cookies, with a blank look on her face.

"WHAT!" Lucy blurted out, immediately standing up like a kid that was grounded for the next next. Mira and Freed laughed, while Makarov chuckled.

"But Grandpa! I can't just kiss them! I don't even like them!" Lucy whined flailing her arms in protest.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I'm just helping you. Who knows you might be the wife of one of those boys, that or I'm afraid that your Father will give you an arranged marriage" Makarov explained. Lucy just gapped at him, while Mira and Freed stood up and started dragging her towards the door.

"Who will be Lucy's husband" Makarov sang, eating the cookies Mira had left for him. Lucy sweat dropped at her grandpa. _He really shouldn't sing._ Mira and Freed had dragged her outside where the 4 princes are waiting for her.

"LUCCY!" The 4 boys shouted as they ran towards her, Mira and Freed standing behind her and watched the guys that were practically pushing each other out of the way.

"My princess! I will win you for sure!" Loke exclaimed, grabbing her hand as he planted a kiss on the back of it.

"I don't really like this kind of games, but for Lucy I will win this!" Gray said shoving Loke away, as he grabbed both her hamds.

"I'm already fired up and you come late Luce? Doesn't matter I'll win this competition Luce, look forward to it!" Natsu said, shoving Gray away, as he hugged her.

"Don't tell me you guys know?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Lucy Lucy Lucy, but of course we know it, and I'd gladly win it to have you" Sting taunted as he shoved Natsu away, pulling Lucy to him, leaning in for a kiss.

"Kissing is only for the winner!" Mira shouted, pulling Lucy away from the four princes.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Omake –Who?-**

**Mira:** Ara! Lucy aren't you quite popular with these rowdy boys *smirks at her*

**Lucy:** No I'm not! *whines*

**Mira:** Who do you pick between these four anyway? *asks innocently*

**Lucy: **No one! *blushes*

**Mira:** Ara, Lucy you're blushing~ so who is it? *moves towards her, with that innocent yet devious smile of her's*

**Lucy: ** I don't like anyone! *blushing mad, backing away from her*

**Mira:** Really?

**Lucy:** Yes!

**Mira:** Is that so? Care to tell me about these pictures then? *shows her a picture of Natsu hovering over her, a picture of Lucy and Loke frolicking in the beach, a picture of Gray holding her close to him a hand on her hip, and a picture of Sting pulling her closer to him, while they were seating underneath a tree* (A/N: Previous chapters ^^)

**Lucy:** Where did you get those? *looks at her wide - eyed*

**Mira:** That's a secret! But here's a tip, I have eyes everywhere! *Smirks at her*

**Lucy:** *sweat drops* But I don't like them!

**Mira: **Well the pictures say something else, now spill! * Runs towards her*

**Lucy: **Noooo! *runs away from her*

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's fandom mode:**

Oh my gosh! Has anyone read the latest manga update of Fairy Tail? 282! Hell yeah! Natsu's so cool! Lucy is such a sweetie even though others think she's weak but she's not! From this chapter haven't seen how strong she is? Even Yukina respects her! NALU! 3

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

►**Also this story is inspired by another manga named 'Oujisama no Tsukurikata' (Standard disclaimers applied ü) ◄**

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**A poll is up on my account, answer it to help me with the story ^w^**

**Please Support my other stories 'Keys Within Ice' & 'Blazing Fire'**

**｡****◕‿◕****｡****So click the button bellow****｡****◕‿◕****｡**

**~maya14™~**


	11. WHAT!

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**Summary: **Fairy Gakuen's Princes have been breaking the female population's hearts. Makarov can't tolerate them any longer for their acts. Thus he asked his granddaughter to help them become the Princes with kind hearts. Although she also has to look for a fiancée, whether she likes it or it's going to be a force marriage.

**｡****◕‿‿◕****｡**

**To **EternalFire-IceDragon: Right! NATSU WAS EFFIN' BADASS SEXY BOSS MODE! I love him! Haha! True there's Gruvia alert *snickers*

**To **XoxoFTXoxo: Really? Thanks! And what'd you break? ^w^

**To **Feao: Domo Arigatou again Feao-chan! Thanks for the support ^^

**To **MishaArsellecLune: Yeah I will. Oh yeah that reminds me! I still need to update Blazing Fire ^^

**To **Da: Haha well anything goes with these bishies ^^ thanks for those reviews!

**Disclaimers: STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"I don't want to do this!" Lucy whined like a kid, while Mira and Freed just sweat dropped at her reactions.

"LUCCYYY!" a flash of blue jumped on her.

"Happy!" Lucy exclaimed hugging the blue cat, likewise Happy snuggled up to her breasts.

Loke who was talking to the others, happened to take a glance at Lucy. He cursed as he saw Happy snuggling on Lucy's breasts, while the latter hugged the blue cat to her.

"Damn it Natsu! Control your stupid cat!" Loke hissed at the pink head, pointing to where Lucy, Mira, Freed and Happy were.

"The hell are you talking about?" Natsu argued back, looking at the direction Loke was pointing at.

"Happy! You can't hog Lucy! Only I can!" Natsu shouted running towards them. Unfortunately Loke, Gray and Sting blocked him from getting to Lucy.

"Hold it right there cousin" Sting said grinning at him.

"Winner gets Lucy, so no one touches her until there's a winner" Sting added pulling his cousin towards their positions.

"Hello everyone! I'm Mirajane and I'm here to be the host of this competition!" Mira started, who was surprisingly grinning at the four boys and eyeing Lucy, who was happily seating down beneath a tree with Happy beside her.

"Okay! So for the first game we have the hurdle race!" Mira announced, reading the schedule Makarov gave her earlier.

"Clear it and you win the first game!" Mirajane announced firing up the spirits of the crowd.

And so the games began with four races that were waiting to be won. And the prize? The kiss of Lucy Hearthfilia, as well as her fiancée position, aren't they just lucky with all those prizes? How about Lucy? Well let's just say she was praying that no one would win. Happy well he was happy being petted by Lucy while he laid on her lap.

Mira well she was a different case. She was too much enjoying the game. Especially when Lucy's fate was on the line, isn't she just the best sister like best friend Lucy ever had. Note the sarcastic remark for Lucy's case.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"My my what do we have here" Mira muttered looking at the score board she was checking. Looks like something was going to happen again, good luck Lucy.

"Oi Mira who won?" Natsu asked from below. Gray, Sting and Loki were with him, while Mira and Lucy with Happy were up on the stage.

"Well since the scores are tied no one wins!" Mira announced smiling a little too creepy for Lucy.

"WHAT!" The four boys chorused.

"Let's see… for the hurdle jump race we have NATSU DRAGNEEL as the winner!" Mira declared reading over the score sheet.

"Next for the rolling ball race we have LOKI CELESTE!"

"For the chocolate race it's STING EUCLIFFE!"

"And finally for the golden pole race it's GRAY FULLBUSTER!"

"Hey you're right! No one wins! Yey!" Lucy cheered as she happily gleamed in delight as she saw the scores all tied on the big score board. Natsu for red team, Gray for blue, Sting for white and Loke for yellow, and all their scores were tied! That means the fiancée hunt for her is done!

"Wait just a minute there Lucy~ Since all traditions needs a backup, Makarov-san has especially told me about it and allowed me to use it just in case this happens" Mira smiled evilly at the backing Lucy with Happy wrapped in her arms.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

_**Cliffy~**_

"_Happy?" Lucy asked carefully._

"_Aye!" _

"_HELP ME!" Lucy shouted, running away from the four boys that were dead serious on getting that tail similar to Happy that was pinned to her._

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

Omg! I'm sorry I took out my misfortune on cute Lucy~ Today I went to an event near where I live with me and my friends. When we got to the venue there wasn't so much at first, so when we waited and 2 of my friends joined the art contest, when we were getting down my feet kinda slipped, well not literally slipped or out of balance I guess? Well as you can guess I got small wounds on my right foot near my little toe. Well anyway it was still okay despite that we still enjoyed the event the last few hours before we went home. This is the 2nd time I got hurt when I was near a pool! The 1st one left a small scar below my knee bone XD

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

►**Also this story is inspired by another manga named 'Oujisama no Tsukurikata' (Standard disclaimers applied ü) ◄**

**Please Support my other stories **_**'Keys Within Ice' & 'Blazing Fire'**__**& 'When will you confess?' & 'Natsu's pet'**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**A poll is up on my account, answer it to help me with the story ^w^**

**The poll closes at the end of the month! So vote now! ^^**

**｡****◕‿◕****｡****So click the button bellow****｡****◕‿◕****｡**


	12. Happy to Lucy & Loke's failure

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**Summary: **Fairy Gakuen's Princes have been breaking the female population's hearts. Makarov can't tolerate them any longer for their acts. Thus he asked his granddaughter to help them become the Princes with kind hearts. Although she also has to look for a fiancée, whether she likes it or it's going to be a force marriage.

**｡◕‿‿◕｡**

**To **EternalFire-IceDragon: ^^ well it's still good you voted so your score can be counted ^+^

**To **Feao: Aww I'm touched Feao-chan! Thou I'm sure this story of mine can't compare to those top 4 authors, but anyway thanks for thinking that ^^ also~ I just love making my readers excited for the next chapters with the cliffies~

**To **Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail: Tehe~ the backup plan? Well it's a~ HI-MIT-SU~^^

**To **Uchiha MeNikki: Hell yeah! Erza was so BADASS in that chapter! Epic win for that round for Fairy Tail!

**To **IrishElvnorWhiteDreyar: Yeah ^^ I don't want to abandon my stories anyway, so need to update ^^

**To **IchigoDREAM: Sure and glad you loved it ^^

**To **Louricam The Manga Freak: Yey! That's good to hear! That was what I was aiming for ^^

**To **hopelessblues: Oh my~ I'm glad it made your day! And thx ^^ good luck with hiatus as well

**Disclaimers: STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"Okay guys! Since we all know that it's a tie, let's use the backup plan shall we?" Mira smiled too sweetly at Lucy. The three boys exclaimed in joy, but Gray didn't.

"Okay here goes! Anyone who catches the tail pinned on Lucy within the one hour time limit will win! And finally sealing it with a kiss!" Mira exclaimed, her eyes shining in pure bliss at the idea.

Lucy gawked at Mira while Happy was still cradled in her arms. Of course Happy can be annoying to her sometimes but the two had been good friends too. Happy wants to help Lucy, and he would be even happy if Natsu was the one to win her, but Happy was contemplating on whether he should help his owner, Natsu. Or protect his new friend Lucy, because she doesn't like the idea of force marriage and wants to find true love.

Well Mira had cleverly pinned the tail like similar to Happy's on her skirt's backside. Lucy of course tried pulling it away, but was met with Mira's deadly glare. Freed pitied Lucy, he threats her like a younger sister but he couldn't compare to his girlfriends murderous intents. Especially if it's her doing the matchmaking.

"Happy?" Lucy asked carefully.

"Aye!"

"HELP ME!" Lucy shouted, running away from the four boys that were dead serious on getting that tail similar to Happy that was pinned to her.

"LUCY!" The boys shouted running after her and Happy to who knows where in the academy.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"What do I do now Happy?" Lucy asked frantically. The two had manage to end up in a dressing room.

"I don't want to get married yet! I don't want a fiancee yet!" Lucy said, tears threathened to drop from her chocolate orbs. Happy felt sad for her, she was so nice to everyone and this happens to her.

"I'll help you Lucy!" Happy explained trying to cheer her up. Lucy blinked as she looked at him.

"R-Really?" Lucy asked. Happy answered with an 'Aye!'.

"How?" Lucy asked again.

"Just leave it to me Lucy! I'll help you!" Happy said grinning at her. Lucy smiled at the cat and hugged him.

"Thank you Happy!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Maybe I should change clothes..." Lucy trailed off, looking around the room. "Ohh! That's so cute!" Lucy shouted spotting stage clothes that were so cute that they looked to be Victorian styled dresses. Happy sweatdropped at Lucy, her girly side once again appeared and clothes happened to be a girls best friend. Well besides jewelries that is.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"Wahh! Lucy you look cute!" Happy said, seeing her with the dress on. (A/N: I couldn't think of a dress so I chose the dress Ciel Phantomhive of Kuroshitsuji wore. You know the pink black stripped dress he wore? With the hat of course)

"Than-"

"Like a fish!" Happy added grinning at her.

"Don't compare me to a fish!" Lucy shouted pouting at the blue cat in her arms.

"Aha! There you are!" a voice startled them. When they turned around they saw a teacher with thick glasses, her white hair tied like an onion on her head.

"Get out to the stage! The prince is waiting!" She said dragging Lucy with her.

"B-But! I'm not included in the play!" Lucy argued trying to get out of her grasps.

"You're wearing the costume so it's okay! Improvise!" The teacher said, pushing Lucy out the curtain.

Lucy was greeted with bright light on her. _ Great a spotlight, there really is a play! What should I do?_ Lucy panicked in her head.

"Come princess and let's seal it with a kiss" the prince said pulling her by the waist. When Lucy saw the prince's face she panicked.

"L-Loke?" Lucy asked trying to escape him.

"Ha! I got you now Lucy!" He exclaimed grasping the tail that he saw behind her. Only to find it was Happy's tail and not the fake tail that was pinned on her.

"Run Lucy!" Happy shouted scratching Loke's face in the process. Instantly Lucy ran off the stage.

"Thank you Happy!" Lucy shouted back, heading to who knows where.

"No Lucy!" Loke shouted after her, but stopped when he saw that the audience were murmuring 'was that supposed to happen?' or 'was that the play was supposed to end?',

"My Lucy!" Loke cried animatedly. Happy happy with what he has done for a friend.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

I'm hoping you guys liked it and will spread it to others ne? Thanks and don't forget to vote! Oh and I won't be able to update May 30 & 31, I'll be leaving with my parents we'll fetch my aunt that will be returning from Hong kong ^^. So many reviews would be nice to see when I come back

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

►**Also this story is inspired by another manga named 'Oujisama no Tsukurikata' (Standard disclaimers applied ü) ◄**

**Please Support my other stories **_**'Keys Within Ice' & 'Blazing Fire'& 'When will you confess?' & 'Natsu's pet'**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**A poll is up on my account, answer it to help me with the story ^w^**

**The poll closes at the end of the month! So vote now! ^^**

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


	13. Natsu did what?

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**Summary: **Fairy Gakuen's Princes have been breaking the female population's hearts. Makarov can't tolerate them any longer for their acts. Thus he asked his granddaughter to help them become the Princes with kind hearts. Although she also has to look for a fiancée, whether she likes it or it's going to be a force marriage.

**｡****◕‿‿◕****｡**

**To **Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail: Mira always is ne? That's why I love her too ^^

**To **EternalFire-IceDragon: Really? I thought it was just plain old boring XD

**To **MishaHeartfiliaFullbuster Why? Was Loke your bet?

**To **oshirajinda: Wahh! That's good to know ^^

**Thanks to everyone that voted on the poll I just closed the past few days. The result will be out in this story in the later chapters! So stay tuned ne? Arigatou!**

**Disclaimers: STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"Finally out of there! But where to do I go now?" Lucy asked herself. Earlier we saw that Happy helped Lucy escape from Loke's clutches, but now what? She was alone and if the other boys get her, she's dead.

"Ugh! I need to get out of these clothes!" Lucy shouted grumpily. Remember she was still dresses in that Victorian styled dress? And believe it or not it was heavy too.

So a few moments later we see Lucy wearing her school uniform (A/N: Mashiro-Iro symphony's uniform if anyone forgot ^^). Well any who, there was still about 50 minutes remaining.

"Oh my gosh! If getting captured like that by Loke in 10 minutes, what about the other three?" Lucy panicked thinking of the silliest things that came into her mind.

Little did she know that the other competitor is just around the corner, ready to get that tail and kiss from her. Isn't our Lucy just too popular to have the four popular guys in the academy running after her? Well it's cute to say the least, and every male is raring to get the chance to capture her.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"Where the hell did Happy go?" Natsu muttered, as he continued to walk around the academy in search of his blue cat.

Earlier when he saw Lucy and Happy together he couldn't help but feel warm inside. There was something about Lucy and Happy together that he liked. Like something was telling him to join them.

Okay so while Natsu was busy thinking, shocking isn't it? When he turned a corner he didn't notice someone was running towards his direction. While that person happened to be running aimlessly and wasn't looking where she was going, causing the two to collide with each other.

"Ouch~" a girl voice whined. When Natsu opened his eyes he was surprised to see Lucy in front of him. The very girl he was thinking of besides finding Happy that is. Well the position they were in was something to see yet again.

Natsu landed on his butt both his arms were supporting him from behind, while Lucy was in between his legs, who was clearly rubbing her head from the impact.

"Hey Luce! You okay?" Natsu asked grinning at her. Lucy snapped her head towards him, and her eyes widened.

"H-Hi Natsu~" she stuttered. Why wouldn't she? He was one of the guys that wanted to get the tail from her, and the kiss slash position of her fiancée. Natsu noticed the stuttering she made, but made no move to scare her.

"Hey Luce do you know where Happy is?" Natsu asked, hoping it would change her mood. And it did change her mood, for a moment that is.

"Happy? Oh I think he's still at the theater with Loke" Lucy muttered moving away from the position they were in.

"Theater? And why Loke?" Natsu asked curiously as he leaned closer to Lucy. Who was leaning on the wall as she sat, her legs pulled up to her chin.

Lucy feels like he wouldn't do anything to her. So she tells him what happened, from the get go of running away from them, her and Happy ending up in a dressing room, Happy comparing her to a fish, even to the part that she was mistaken as a participant in the play. By the time she finished Natsu was laughing.

"Mou~ Stop laughing!" Lucy whined punching his arm. Her punch wasn't that much for Natsu, she was a girl that had little strength, but sometimes was strong too. That's why Natsu gave her the nickname weirdo from time to time.

"That was some story Luce!" Natsu said in between his laughs. Lucy just continued to pout and looked the other way. Natsu saw this and grinned, she was so cute especially that pout of her's. It made her lips so tempting that he wanted to taste them.

So without further ado he held her chin between his thumb and index fingers, making her face him. Lucy's eyes widened at the gestured and blushed due to the situation. Close proximity with a guy always made her blush, especially when they do something like this.

"W-What are you doing?" Lucy exclaimed shielding her face with her hands. The action made Natsu smile and feel a little sadistic at the moment. He pulled her dainty hands away from her pretty face, and held them close to his lips.

"N-Nat-" Lucy stopped what she was about to say when Natsu unexpectedly licked the side of her right hand. Catching Lucy off guard, she shuddered at the feel of his tongue.

"Can you feel that Lucy?" Natsu asked huskily. He continued to lick her hand, putting her fingers in his mouth. Her blush intensified _what's this feeling? His tongue, it's so hot._ She thought.

"Lucy.." He whispered leaning close to her, their eyes locked with each other. His hands still grasping her's, their fingers intertwined. Like their hands were meant for each other, they fitted each other's gaps. Natsu was clearly getting closer, and Lucy was having a hard time to think clearly because of what he just did.

"LUCY!" a voice shouted startling the two. Out of nowhere Happy went flying fast towards Lucy, pushing Natsu aside. They blinked and wondered what just happened.

"Lucy! Run!" Happy shouted pushing the girl from her spot. A minute of staring at the blue cat she stood up and ran again. While Natsu stared after her. _What did I just do?_ Natsu thought, remembering what he just did. Why'd he even do that in the first place was a mystery. It's like his instincts took over without him noticing.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Omake –Where did you come from?-**

**Natsu: **Can you feel that Lucy? *Putting her fingers in his mouth*

**Lucy: ***Blushes* _what's this feeling? His tongue, why is it so hot?_

**Natsu: **"Lucy.." he whispers. *Leans in closer to Lucy*

**Happy:** LUCY! *slams into her*

**Lucy and Natsu: ***Blinks at Happy*

**Happy:** Lucy! Run!

A minute of contemplating Lucy runs away from Natsu.

**Natsu:** Happy where the hell were you? And how come you went flying towards us?

**Happy:** Aye! I was with Loke, and then he took me with him and we saw you and Lucy. Then next thing I know Loke tossed me towards you two. *snickers*

**Natsu:** So it was that stupid Loke? *hisses his name*

**Loke: ***pops out of nowhere* Hah! You think I'd let you kiss my princess? You stupid pink haired dragon!

**Natsu:** *angry icon appears on his forehead* what did you just call me? You womanizing lion!

**Loke: ***smirks* Oh no the dragon is mad! Someone help me! *laughs* Yuck! Seriously I'm her knight in shining armor, and I won't let you defile my princess you tobacco face!

**Natsu:** That's it! You're going down you Casanova! *punches Loke*

And so the two contenders had their daily brawl let's see where the other two are ne?

**Happy:** They Liiike her! *flies after Lucy, leaving the two to keep fighting*

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

**What the hell did I just write! ****◕-◕ Maybe the sleepiness is kicking in! Oyasumi minna!****  
**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

►**Also this story is inspired by another manga named 'Oujisama no Tsukurikata' (Standard disclaimers applied ü) ◄**

**Please Support my other stories**_**'Keys Within Ice' & 'Blazing Fire'& 'When will you confess?' & 'Natsu's pet'**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**｡****◕‿◕****｡****So click the button bellow****｡****◕‿◕****｡**


	14. Wake up dang it!

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**Summary: **Fairy Gakuen's Princes have been breaking the female population's hearts. Makarov can't tolerate them any longer for their acts. Thus he asked his granddaughter to help them become the Princes with kind hearts. Although she also has to look for a fiancée, whether she likes it or it's going to be a force marriage.

**｡****◕‿‿◕****｡**

**To **Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail: Well I would say no, but I think this scene technically counts as a 'Kiss' XD

**To **EternalFire-IceDragon: Because I feel like this story is just plain simple, I think? Well anyway, I hope you still like the chapters ^^

**To **Louricam The Manga Freak: Tehe~ You know I love NaLu, I couldn't help it ^^

**To **HinaSnowBastia Wahh! That's good to know ^^

**To **XoxoFairyTailXoxo: Aww you're too kind! Thanks! ^w^

**To **DrewXMay: Thanks, glad you liked it:]

**To **DaZeLinker: My glad you liked it ^^

**To **RosesxandxNotes: I'll try to ^^

**To **Schnow-flakes: Is it? XD

**To **GoldenRoseLuceTanya: I'll try to, hopefully before classes start ^^

**Thanks for my awesome reviewers! You guys are the best ever!**

**Disclaimers: STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

So after that little encounter with our dear Natsu, we continue to watch what happens with our main heroine, Lucy. Who apparently ended up in some part of the academy, who knows where but she is technically, well, kind of lost.

Yeah everyone read that right, Lucy is currently lost in the academy that her mother has always told her about. Oh please! Anyone would be baffled as Lucy was if you had a seriously hot guy do that to you. Heck she didn't even ask him to do that to her! Let alone want this stupid game happening that involves her. Wait why does she feel like she forgot something?

"HAPPY! Where are you?" Lucy shouted, panicking as she finally noticed that the cat still hasn't caught up with her.

"Oh my gosh! I lost Happy!" Lucy exclaimed. Completely panicking on her own. Okay so let's just say that she got lost because of the forest like in the academy her grandpa had. So maybe Happy got lost following her too, so what now? Unfortunately the bad misfortune continues to follow her. A rustle from the leaves around her, freaked her like she was being followed by someone.

"KYAAAH!" Lucy shouted loud as she can. Her foot slipped on a rock, which lead her to fall on a semi water fall, which apparently the academy had. Now Lucy disappeared as she fell into the waters. Will anyone save her?

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

_Dang it! Where the hell is she? The other guys couldn't have caught her already right? Or did they? No no no, those idiots couldn't possibly have the ability to snatch her so easily. Maybe I still have a chanc-_

A loud scream brought him out of his thoughts. Knowing full well who that scream belonged to, he ran fast as he could towards her direction. It was like the scene before him was in slow motion. He clearly saw Lucy slip and fall in the waters. His immediate response was to save her, and he did. Lucy fell from a high place, while Sting was on the land where the water dropped.

He swam fast as she could, he couldn't see her blonde hair in the surface of the waters. Immediately he dived lower into the waters, there he found the blonde girl he was looking for. Struggling to get away from the thick branch from a long time ago that fell into the water, a part of the branch ripped into her blouse, as if refusing to let her return to the surface.

She was losing consciousness; she could feel her breath dissipating at a rapid speed. Just as she was about to totally submit to the darkness, she saw a flash of yellow.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Sting P.O.V**

_Shit! I need to do something! I need to-_ He stopped thinking, and did the first thing he thought would help her. He kissed her, breathing in her mouth then quickly pulling her blouse of the branch. He swam to the surface, bringing the still unconscious Lucy with him.

He quickly laid her on the ground. Overlapping his hands together, he pushed his hands on her chest he stopped. Then he pinched her nose and breathed into her mouth once again. There was no reaction from Lucy.

"Wake up damn it!" Sting shouted, repeating the process once again. Pumping her chest, breathing into her mouth, but he couldn't bring out a single reaction from her. He was panicking as we speak.

"Dang it! Lucy wake up!" He shouted once again, with a strong final push on her chest, water came flying out. She coughed fiercely as she tried to regain her breath. Once she did she was greeted by strong arms wrapping around her soaking figure.

"Finally! I thought I was too late" He breathed out, his hold on her tightened. Searching her head about what happened she remembered the incident that just occurred. A snake surprised her, making her slip and fall on the semi falls. Then her blouse got stuck on a branch and that was it. She sighed in relief.

"Thanks Sting, I owe you one" Lucy said hugging him back for a couple of minutes before pushing him away.

Sting just stared at her figure. Lucy, that was squeezing the excess water from her hair, felt the intense gaze Sting was giving her. Curiosity tolled on her, making her face him.

"What?" She asked, frowning when she saw a smirk start to etch on his handsome face.

"I can see under your blouse" He said smugly. She was soaked remember? Resulting in making it see through, her undergarments clearly was visible. She blushed immensely, covering herself with her arms.

"Don't look!" She screeched in embarrassment. Sting merely moved closer to her, the smirk still there. And Lucy swore she saw a glint in his eyes, as he moved closer to her.

"Say Lucy, how about a kiss? You _owe_ me remember?" Sting asked, emphasizing her earlier words. Backing away as much as she can only for her back to meet with a tree, she faced him nervously.

"Maybe we could think this over" She said, her hands in front of her in attempt to stop the guy from advancing on her. Of course Sting didn't, he continued inching closer, his chest colliding with her raised hands.

"No way" He said. Lucy laughed nervously, all the way trying to push him further away from her. Just the thought of her being captured by this game scared her. No hope was escalating her brain for an escape.

"LUCY!"

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

**Errr..How was it? Cliffy ne? ^^ But I think you guys can guess who it is already~ Tralala!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

►**Also this story is inspired by another manga named 'Oujisama no Tsukurikata' (Standard disclaimers applied ü) ◄**

**Please Support my other stories **_**'Keys Within Ice' & 'Blazing Fire'& 'When will you confess?' & 'Natsu's pet'**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**｡****◕‿◕****｡****So click the button bellow****｡****◕‿◕****｡**


	15. Who won?

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**Summary: **Fairy Gakuen's Princes have been breaking the female population's hearts. Makarov can't tolerate them any longer for their acts. Thus he asked his granddaughter to help them become the Princes with kind hearts. Although she also has to look for a fiancée, whether she likes it or it's going to be a force marriage.

**｡****◕‿‿◕****｡**

**To **Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail, EternalFire-IceDragon, Louricam The Manga Freak, Feao, HinaSnowBastia, DaZeLinker, GoldenRoseLuceTanya: **Thanks for the reviews! Love you all! :***

**Thanks for my awesome reviewers! You guys are the best ever!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does!STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"LUCY!" a voice shouted. Sting and Lucy looked from where the voice came and were surprised to see Gray holding a vine. He used (Tarzan style rescue) it to get closer to Lucy and Sting from below.

Effectively Gray snatched Lucy away from the clutches of the advancing Sting. Leaving Sting to stretch his hand out to them, but wasn't able to snatch her back.

"Tsk, what a good timing to come Gray" Sting said to himself. Looking back at the raging waters from the water fall. Looks like Sting decided to leave Lucy to Gray for now.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Back with Gray and Lucy**

Gray brought them to the infirmary. Handing Lucy some gym clothes for her to change into, while Gray turned around and waited for her to finish changing her clothes.

"Thanks for the help Gray" Lucy said, coming closer to him. Gray on the other hand slides down on the wall, seating himself. He did feel overwhelmed being alone with Lucy. He did get a glimpse of her undergarments earlier. _I feel like a pervert_. He thought.

"Say Lucy, why don't you want a fiancée?" Gray asked. Lucy seated herself beside him.

"I just don't want to.." She trailed off. Gray listened closely to her. Somewhere in the infirmary thou, Loke, Natsu and Sting were hiding behind a casing. Pushing each other to hear what Lucy and Gray are talking about.

"Dang it Natsu! That was my eye!" Sting hissed at his cousin. While the latter just stuck his tongue out like a kid. And Loke just shake his head at the two boys with him.

"I want to find the right person and not just some guy that won a game or something" Lucy said finishing her sentence. Gray just stared at her, his brain processing what she just said. True it wasn't great to be forced to be with someone you don't love. Where's the romance in that? Also what if the other party has someone he/she is looking or was waiting for. It just wasn't right to be forced in something you don't want.

"Well I can't think bad of what you just said. So I definitely won't lose to those guys!" Gray said giving her a grin.

"Eehh? Does that mean you also want to ki..Kiss?" Lucy asked blushing as she said the word kiss. Instantly Gray started blushing too.

"Well, I won't say I don't want it, but if I win I won't force you to give me one" He said the blush still there. When he looked at Lucy he was spellbound, she was smiling at him like an angel.

""What is a kiss for you Lucy? Gray blurted out.

"For me a kiss is.. Like a vow of eternal love" She said, giving him a curious look.

"See? So while you're still looking for that person. I'll protect your kiss" Gray said smiling back at her. Lucy blushed; she was touched at the thought. Gray was so sweet in his own way, that made Lucy just hug him.

"Thanks Gray" She whispered while she hugged him. Gray on the other hand blushed a whole new color. While the three boys that were hiding from them glared at the raven-haired boy. Mentally cursing him in their own heads. But when Lucy pulled away from Gray, he was having a nosebleed. Too much contact I presume?

"That stupid Gray! I can't stand it anymore!" Natsu hissed, standing up but was stopped by Loke.

"Calm down Natsu, the game is over" Sting said, hearing the big clock outside ring.

"Gray? Are you okay?" Lucy asked worriedly. Gray managed to nod, despite the nosebleed he was having. Out of nowhere the door to the infirmary slammed open. Revealing the academy's girls following them were the boys. All of them entered the infirmary, confirming that Lucy and the boys were there. Loke, Natsu and Sting who happened to come out of their hiding place.

"When did you guys get here!" Gray exclaimed, wiping his nose.

"The game is over and none of you princes won, so you have to pick one of us instead!" Some of the girls said, fawning over the four princes.

"Miss Lucy, if you can't pick one of the princes you can pick one of us instead" The boys said, fawning over Lucy.

"Kyahh!"

"Lucy!" Gray shouted, pushing a girl away from him.

"You bastards! Don't take advantage on our Lucy!" Natsu shouted pushing some of the girls on him too.

"Instead of those guys taking you, we will" Loke, Natsu, Sting and Gray taking Lucy away from the boys that fawned her. _No way._ Lucy thought.

"LUCY!" Happy shouted jumping on her.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"Since no one won, the leaders of each team have to clean the whole school! It's part of the tradition "Lucy exclaimed in delight.

"NO WAY!" The four boys shouted.

"Thanks Happy!" Lucy said kissing the top of his head, then hugging him. While they watched the four princes pout as they clean the school.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Omake –Who won!-**

**Loke: So who won!**

**Natsu: Me! *pumps fists in the air***

**Gray: No! I won!*glares at the two***

**Sting: No! I did! I did kiss her! *smirks at them***

**Loke, Natsu & Gray: *twitches at what Sting said***

**Maya: You just did CPR on her, it doesn't count**

**Natsu: Hah! *smirks in triumph at Sting***

**Gray: So who won? *looks at maya***

**Maya: No one! *smiles***

**Loke: What! You have got to be kidding us! *stomps his feet like a kid***

**Maya: No I'm not, so you guys better shut up or else I won't make chapters of you anymore!**

**Natsu, Sting, Loke and Gray: We're sorry *mumbles, looks the other way***

**Maya: *clicks her tongue***

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

**Ehhh! So no one won! There's always next time right? XD**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

►**Also this story is inspired by another manga named 'Oujisama no Tsukurikata' (Standard disclaimers applied ü) ◄**

**Please Support my other stories**_**'Keys Within Ice' & 'Blazing Fire'& 'When will you confess?' & 'Natsu's pet'**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**｡****◕‿◕****｡****So click the button bellow****｡****◕‿◕****｡**


	16. Headache!

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**Summary: **Fairy Gakuen's Princes have been breaking the female population's hearts. Makarov can't tolerate them any longer for their acts. Thus he asked his granddaughter to help them become the Princes with kind hearts. Although she also has to look for a fiancée, whether she likes it or it's going to be a force marriage.

**｡****◕‿‿◕****｡**

**Thanks for the reviews minna! Love you all! :***

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"This sucks! No one won!" Mira whined, crossing her arms. Makarov smiled at her shaking his head. While Freed also shook his head, sighing at his girlfriend's childish behavior.

"Really Mira, you should stop making Lucy your genie pig for your match making schemes" Freed said. He did feel sorry for Lucy, every once in a while she would always be the victim of Mira. Who had always wanted to pair someone up with Lucy.

The last time Mira had match made her with a guy from her school. Lucy cried the whole 2 days. Something about the guy being sweet and all, turns out to be a total molester. Which scared Lucy so much, it didn't help that she was working as a model. Making most boys that look at the magazines or in her shoots drool over her.

Still, Freed couldn't help but agree with Mira from time to time. If Lucy had a boyfriend, maybe he could protect her from other guys. Okay maybe Mira had a point about getting Lucy a boyfriend, but the question is who? Sure he kind of treated Lucy like his little sister in a way.

"But Freed!" Mira started. Makarov watched the two in amusement. Sure Lucy was his priority to watch over, but seeing Mira and Freed like this was a sight to see sometimes. Besides that they were the ones that came here on their own.

"Come on Mira we'll go and visit Lucy and the guys for now" Freed said, grabbing her hand as he pulled her towards the door.

"We'll be back, Makarov-san" Mira said before they disappeared from his office.

Makarov leaned back on his chair sighing. Really why are all the kids around him such a hand full. They come and go as they like, where are their manners? Plus those four boys still hasn't changed a bit! No wonder Lucy doesn't want to pick one of them.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"Ugh what's all the noise about?" Lucy mumbled, getting up from her bed. She was still asleep until this time, but due to the noise downstairs it just woke her up. Grumpily walking out of her room she headed downstairs to see the boys goofing off.

Natsu and Gray were fighting as usual, Sting was leisurely watching TV might I add the volume was up too high. And Loke was busy talking on the phone, must be some other fan girl he was talking too. Seriously can't they just grow up? Or at least be responsible for the matter?

"Can't you guys please shut up!" Lucy shouted, her head aching. The boys stared at her. Gray and Natsu somehow had tinges of pinks on their cheeks, while Sting and Loke was smirking at her. She frowned at them.

"What?" She asked, clearly annoyed at them. Plus her head ache was getting worst by the minute.

"Lucy.." Natsu said.

"Your.." Gray said.

"Clothes" Loke and Sting said. Lucy quirked an eyebrow and dragged her eyes down to what she was wearing. She froze, she was still wearing her black nightgown that was 3 inches above her knees. They could seriously see her underwear if she went back upstairs like this. Immediately she wrapped her arms around her body, glaring at then and blushing at the same time.

"Don't look!" Lucy shouted at them clearly embarrassed. Just then the door opened,_ great more guests. _ Lucy thought.

"Lucy!" a lovely voice shouted. Lucy narrowed her eyes at the guests. It was Mira and Freed smiling at her.

"What-" Lucy started, but failed to finish as she lost consciousness. Collapsing onto the floor.

"LUCY!" Everyone shouted, running towards her. Mira touched Lucy's forehead and noted that she was having a fever, a high one at that. The boys around her had worried looks.

"She's having a fever, someone carry her to her room please. Freed get some medicine please" Mira ordered going to the kitchen to get a basin, some ice. Natsu carried Lucy towards her room, since he's been in her room for many times now. Sting, and Gray followed him upstairs, while Loke helped Mira with the stuff she needed. Freed had ran out, calling someone for the medicine.

What could have been the reason why she suddenly got a fever?

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

**Oh boy! Like really! I wrote this?**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

►**Also this story is inspired by another manga named 'Oujisama no Tsukurikata' (Standard disclaimers applied ü) ◄**

**Please Support my other stories **_**'My Personal butler' & 'Blazing Fire'& 'When will you confess?' & 'Natsu's pet'**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**｡****◕‿◕****｡****So click the button bellow****｡****◕‿◕****｡**


	17. Adore

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**Summary: **Fairy Gakuen's Princes have been breaking the female population's hearts. Makarov can't tolerate them any longer for their acts. Thus he asked his granddaughter to help them become the Princes with kind hearts. Although she also has to look for a fiancée, whether she likes it or it's going to be a force marriage.

**｡****◕‿‿◕****｡**

**Thanks for the reviews minna! Love you all! :***

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

Our dear heroine Lucy Heartphilia, had collapse and was declared sick by Mira. So now we see a worried Natsu, Sting and Gray with her inside her room, while Mira was still downstairs with Loke getting some ice pack or cold water for Lucy, and Freed had been ordered by Mira to get some medicine, or something that'll help Lucy's sickness.

Sure Mira was a great mother figure, and apparently she was very worried about Lucy. I mean who wouldn't? She was already like another sister for Mira, add the fact that Mira loves meddling in her love life.

"How is she?" Mira asked worriedly as she entered Lucy's room, following her was Loke carrying a basin full of cold water. Sting, Gray and Natsu's head snapped in their direction only to look back down at Lucy's sleeping figure.

"Her fever is getting higher and higher" Gray answered observing Mira as she checked on Lucy's temperature once again.

Mira dipped a towel inside the basin, squeezing out the excess water then placed it on Lucy's forehead. Lucy was breathing heavily and was sweating like crazy.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sting asked still staring at Lucy's figure. Loke, Gray and Natsu were worried for Lucy, and it showed in their faces. Mira, who stared at them smiled at them.

"Yeah she's going to be okay, every time she gets sick this always happens" Mira said reassuring them. Loke and Sting sighed in relief, Gray's tense shoulders relaxed, but Natsu was still worried and held Lucy's hand. Mira didn't know if he did it on purpose or it was his hands moving on its own.

Either way Mira had adored these 4 boys before her, especially the pink haired one. Something about him tells Mira that he might be the perfect one for Lucy.

The room was quite; well it was until Freed shouted from downstairs.

"Mira! I got the medicine!" Freed shouted, heading upstairs where he guessed they would be. So Mira and the boys waited for him to reach Lucy's room.

"And look who I found!" Freed added entering the room, medicine in hand, following him were 4 girls that Mira and Lucy knew very much.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

**Wahh! Is it just me? Or did I miss updating this story so much! Awww! Well anyway I'll be alternating the updates between this story, 'His Obsession' && 'Blazing Fire'. 'His Obsession and Blazing Fire will be a max of 15 – 20 chapters only or whatever XD', so anyway! Thanks for all the support minna! **

**Any guess on who the four girls are? ^^ Make me smile with your reviews minna!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

►**Also this story is inspired by another manga named 'Oujisama no Tsukurikata' (Standard disclaimers applied ü) ◄**

**Please Support my other stories**_**'His Obsession'& 'Blazing Fire'& 'When will you confess?' & 'Natsu's pet' & 'My personal butler'& 'Top Secret'**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**Follow me on twitter minna! I'll follow back! maya14_21 get in touch with me for the latest chapters on going!**

**｡****◕‿◕****｡****So click the button bellow****｡****◕‿◕****｡**


	18. Past of the Princes

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**Summary: **Fairy Gakuen's Princes have been breaking the female population's hearts. Makarov can't tolerate them any longer for their acts. Thus he asked his granddaughter to help them become the Princes with kind hearts. Although she also has to look for a fiancée, whether she likes it or it's going to be a force marriage.

**｡****◕‿‿◕****｡**

**Thanks for the reviews minna! Love you all! :***

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

Four girls stood behind Freed. One of the girl's had pale skin, and blue hair that curled like Russian style. Another girl had pink hair, and she was fidgeting for some unknown reason. The last two girls had both white hair and both of their hairs were short cut.

Mira smiled at the four girls, Freed handed the medicine to Mira and changed the towel on Lucy's forehead. While the four boys mainly Natsu, Sting, Gray and Loke stared at the four girls wide-eyed, whereas the four girls were also staring back at the boys. Mira who had just checked Lucy's temperature got curious as to why the 8 people inside the room were all quiet and staring at each other like they had seen ghosts.

"Uhmm… Do you guys know each other?" Mira asked innocently, of course she knew about their pasts. Especially when she heard Lucy was going to transfer to Fairy Gakuen, she hastily investigated about the school. Apparently the four princes were famous to the point they were searchable in Google. That alone thou were not enough for Mira, so she made more efforts in knowing about each of the four Princes past, surprisingly she found out that their pasts were connected with her friends.

Those friends were Yukino Aguria who knew Sting Eucliffe since childhood. Aries who knew Loke, something about them being childhood sweethearts, anyway then there was Juvia Loxar who had a serious crush over Gray Fullbuster. And lastly her younger sister Lisanna Strauss was childhood friends slash childhood sweethearts with Natsu Dragneel, give or take a few years back then Mira did remember a pink haired boy around her sister.

However she would delightfully get to know more about them as she gained their nods, grinning like the she-devil she is. These days will preferably be fun for her.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

Well congrats to everyone that has guessed right who the 4 girls were! Although there is no prize for the guessers, I hope this chapter have sufficed to be your prizes~

Any guesses on who the first pair Mira plans on stalking on? :D

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

►**Also this story is inspired by another manga named 'Oujisama no Tsukurikata' (Standard disclaimers applied ü) ◄**

**Please Support my other story **_**'His Obsession'. Other stories are put on hold, for I can't think of anything for them haha!**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**Follow me on twitter minna! I'll follow back! maya14_21 get in touch with me for the latest chapters on going!**

**｡****◕‿◕****｡****So click the button bellow****｡****◕‿◕****｡**


	19. Loke & Aries

**ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ**

**Summary:** Fairy Gakuen's Princes have been breaking the female population's hearts. Makarov can't tolerate them any longer for their acts. Thus he asked his granddaughter to help them become the Princes with kind hearts. Although she also has to look for a fiancé, whether she likes it or it's going to be a force marriage.

**｡◕‿‿◕｡**

**Thanks for the reviews minna! Love you all! :***

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

A pink haired girl who was idly playing with her fingers, shivering from time to time walked beside a ginger headed boy who glanced at her from time to time.

"You don't have to be scared of me, Aries" Hoping that his words would help her in anyway. Although she was always like this since the first time they met. Fidgety, shy, a worrywart and constantly says 'sorry' even thou she hasn't done anything wrong.

"B-But I-"

"It wasn't your fault…." He sighed leaning on a random tree. He always had a hard time remembering it and yet he knew he had too. Aries wasn't at any fault. It was all _hers._

"That conniving fox had somehow managed to trick mother" Aries listened, watching him, his body movement anything that could or may inflict physical harm on her and him. Emotions.

"She completely used her to make you move away from me, I don't know how she did it but I swear I believed you Aries!"

* * *

**A year ago**

"See mother? I told you that _girl_ was trying to get close to him because of his fortune" A girl with long green hair said. Pointing out the window, the long ginger (lighter shade than Loke's) headed girl stood beside her. They watched how the two played outside; both had a smile on their face as they chased each other.

"Now Karen that wouldn't be called _'trying to get close'_ or what you call it" Athena said her fingers quoting the words. "They're childhood friends and there's nothing wrong with them being close" she added before heading out of the room to who knows where.

Karen continued to watch the two, gritting her teeth in the process as jealousy crept over her. She liked Loke, but only for his fortune. He was rich and he had the looks what better boyfriend to have? Yet Aries was in her way of getting what she wanted. _ Just you wait Aries you'll be gone in no time._

**A couple of days later**

"Mother how could you!" Loke cried as he glared at his mother. Who in return tsked at him as she continued to sit on the couch.

"I made your life better, you should be grateful Loke" She said watching her child throw the nastiest glare he could muster.

"Better? You have got to be kidding me _mother_" He hissed trying to calm himself. Although he couldn't at the moment because he was boiling in anger. "You just pushed my best friend away from me! And you believed that lying bit-"

"Watch your language young man!" She shouted standing up as her patience started to run out. "But it's true! Aries would never say that!"

"How could you be so sure? You weren't even there, and _I_ happened to hear it!"

"See! You just heard it! You didn't even bother asking what Aries had to say!"

"That girl had been a huge help to us, but hearing that from her made me think it was time for her to go" He snapped stomping out of the living room. He ran towards his room, slamming the door in the process. Quickly he pulled out all his clothes and stuffed them in a luggage. Some shoes, his phone and some money he had saved were all he needed.

After that he went out of his room, he was leaving. And he wasn't saying anything to his mother until he knows that she was sorry. Not to him, but Aries. "Loke where are you going!?" His mother called shocked at what she was seeing.

"Leaving!" Not even bothering to look back at her.

"Loke! Get back here! LOKE!"

* * *

"I know you won't say or think of such things" He said smiling at the girl across from him. Again she was fidgeting and looking anywhere except him. He frowned at the behavior.

"H-How do you know?" She asked nervous, shaky and curious at the same time.

"I'll believe what my best friend says" He said walking towards her. "Besides Virgo was able to record _that_ conversation" he added before stopping in front of her. This time Aries looked up at him, tears threatening to flow out.

"Why would you b-believe a girl like me? I'm just a house helper" she mumbled playing with her fingers again. He grinned, she didn't change. Her habits and manner of speaking proved it. He missed her, oh so much.

"Correction you're my childhood friend, yes a house helper but also my best friend and…." He trailed off grabbing hold of her hands. "The girl I love" he added before placing a kiss on her forehead. Aries only gawked at him. _D-Did he jus- He loves me?!_

"B-But your mothe-"

"I'm sure she already knows by now" He said engulfing her in a huge bear hug. Aries sniffed trying to hold her tears in. "S-Stupid Loke!" She shouted before bawling her eyes out. Loke sweat dropped.

"What'd I do?"

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

Finally! I updated this story! Hurrah!

So how was my comeback chapter for this story? Reviews ne?

So guess who's up next!

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**►Also this story is inspired by another manga named 'Oujisama no Tsukurikata' (Standard disclaimers applied ü) ◄**

**Please Support my other story _'His Obsession' & '20 days of separation'_**

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**Follow me on twitter minna! I'll follow back! maya14_21 get in touch with me for the latest chapters on going!**

**｡◕‿◕｡So click the button bellow｡◕‿◕｡**


	20. Gray & Juvia

**ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ**

**Summary: **Fairy Gakuen's Princes have been breaking the female population's hearts. Makarov can't tolerate them any longer for their acts. Thus he asked his granddaughter to help them become the Princes with kind hearts. Although she also has to look for a fiancé, whether she likes it or it's going to be a force marriage.

**｡◕‿‿◕｡**

**Thanks for the reviews minna! Love you all! :***

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

So while Loke and Aries had made up, somewhere there's two people having their time together. Most likely to kiss and make-up like the two had.

"Gray-sama" The blue haired girl with pale skin said as she stared at the raven haired boy that she had a crush on for many years. Even being apart she didn't forget him.

"Juvia hey" he said awkwardly. Standing in front of him was the girl that had pestered him, followed him for one apparent reason. _I like you Gray-sama!_

"Juvia wants to ask how you are Gray-sama?" she asked, her eyes staring at him with so much hope in her eyes. "How's my brother?" He asked obviously changing the subject.

She frowned. _Does he not want to talk to Juvia?_ "Uhmm.. Lyon is fine, how about you Gray-sama?"

"Ahh we should head back and check if Lucy's doing any better" He said walking back towards the dorm he and the other guys shared with Lucy. Until he was stopped by a tug on the back of his shirt, he looked behind and saw Juvia with her head down.

"Does G-Gray-sama hate Juvia?" she whispered, her voice shaky._ Shit! She's going to cry!_

"Look Juvia we should probably head back now, I'm sure they're looki-" He was cut off when she looked up at him. Tears pouring down her eyes, he cringed at the sight. He was never good with crying girls. Much less when it comes to Juvia. "S-stop crying dang it! You know I'm not good with crying girls"

"B-but Gray-sama hates Juvia" Her tears continuing to run. "I'm not okay? I'm not" He sighed patting the crying girls head. "Huh?"

"Idiot" Grinning at the confused girl before him "I said I'm not mad at you" ruffling her hair. Which earned a pout from the girl, thou traces of her tears remained. He chuckled; using his sleeves he wiped her tears away. "Why?"

"You know he's my foster brother. Sure we may fight and all that" Stopping to look at her now tear free face. "But I respect him as much as he does to me"

"Bu-"

"Giving you up was hard, but it was the first time I saw him actually like someone" Remembering the first time Lyon had saw Juvia. His eyes sparkled, like he saw some goddess. The guy was struck with love at first sight.

"I liked you too, but Lyon did too" He said facing the now blushing girl. His face starting to feel hot for what he was about to say. _I hope I don't make a fool out of myself._

"Gray-sama I sti-" She was cut off by Gray, again. "I had to do it for my brothers' sake" He sighed looking straight into her eyes. "It was hard, but I really did like you Juvia and maybe I still do" He whispered the last part. Although judging by Juvia's now beaming face he could only guess one thing. _ Oh shi- did she hear that?!_

"Gray-sama talks a lot" Earning a confused look from the boy she loved. "You kept interrupting Juvia" she said looking for something in her bag. "Juvia was asked to give this to you by Lyon-san" she added handing him an envelope. Curiously taking the envelope he hastily ripped it open to read what his brother had to say.

* * *

_Yo idiot brother!_

_It's your one and only older brother, Lyon Bastia. Just reminding you, knowing you might have already forgotten about me. Anyway I hope when you're reading this you haven't said anything stupid yet to Juvia-chan.I have a few words to say so read carefully okay?_

_I wanted to say was thank you for giving her up and I appreciate it._

_Although you did gave her up I wanted to say was I never courted her the day you left._

_You're my brother did you forget that? I want a fair game! Do you get what I'm saying you stupid brother?!_

_By the way mom and Ultear have been nagging me so you better get your ass back here! Or at least visit us once in a while. _

_May the best man win! And don't you dare go chickening on me Gray! Be a man and fight for the woman you love! Although I love Juvia-chan I'll fight for her fair and square!_

_Your awesome brother,_

_Lyon_

* * *

Gray was shaking as he gripped the letter in his hands. He flushed at what his brother had said. _Haven't said anything to Juvia? Well news flash you idiot brother! I did and I feel like an idiot! Why the hell didn't you just text me! Stupid!_

"Uhmmm.. Gray-sama?" Juvia said bringing the boy's attention back on her. Slowly his face turned red out of embarrassment.

"Ahh! Let's go back Juvia!" He shouted walking fast towards the dorm. Not bothering to look behind him because he knew the girl would be following him, again. A smile appeared on his lips.

"Gray-sama!"

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

How was the chapter? Good I hope reviews!

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**►Also this story is inspired by another manga named 'Oujisama no Tsukurikata' (Standard disclaimers applied ü) ◄**

**Please Support my other story_'His Obsession' & '20 days of separation'_**

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**Follow me on twitter minna! I'll follow back! maya14_21 get in touch with me for the latest chapters on going!**

**｡◕‿◕｡So click the button bellow｡◕‿◕｡**


End file.
